nouvelle histoire
by tsunade85
Summary: et si harry potter était une fille et qu'elle etait la derniere descendante de godric griffondor. et ajouté a tout cela une histoire de royauté et une romance avec severus rogue. voila donc une nouvelle histoire a lire.
1. prologue

chapitre1: prologue

Un soir de pleine lune dans la ville de Godric's Hollow se trouvait la maison de Lily et James Potter. Ceux-ci étaient dans la cuisine et semblait se disputer.

Et si on se rapprochait pour entendre ce qu'ils disent.

James était assis à l'une des chaises qu'il y avait autour de la table tandis que Lily ne cessait de faire les cent pas devant son mari.

-Lily, dit il en soupirant. Il faudra le lui dire lorsqu'elle sera assez mature.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle devienne comme ton arrière grand-père, dit elle en colère.

-Mais rien ne te prouve qu'elle sera comme lui, dit il calmement. . Elle sera peut être tout son contraire.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

-Moi si, et de toute façon ce ne sera pas nous qui décideront de son avenir mais elle seule, et ce sera que lorsque le ministère décidera qu'elle est assez mature pour cela malgré son caractère

-Mais James, dit elle un peu triste. Imagine qu'il décide qu'elle est prête à 15 ans et qu'elle accepte, je ne peux m'imaginer ce qu'elle va ressentir lorsqu'elle sera la suite.

James se leva et se dirigea vers sa femme qui lui tournait le dos. Il la tourna vers lui et lui fit doucement relever le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-On verra lorsqu'elle atteindra cet âge, mais si on le lui cache, elle le sera tout de même donc autant la préparer à ce qui va se passer et puis, dit il en caressant le ventre plat de sa femme, ce sera peut être l'un de nos autre enfants qui sera à sa place étant donné que dans le monde des sorcier ce n'est pas forcément l'aîné qui à la priorité.

-Oh James, dit elle dans un souffle. Je veux juste la protégée et j'ai horreur lorsque...

-Oui? dit il avec un sourire en coin

-Lorsque tu me prouves que j'ai tort, dit elle en lui souriant.

James rit et embrassa tendrement sa femme qui répondit tout de suite à son baiser. Il l'entraîna jusque sur le canapé et l'allongea doucement dessus et ...

(Désolé les lemons n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiété pas il y en aura promis)

Malheureusement ils ne purent préparer leurs fille car le soir suivant ils furent trahis par leur gardien des secret (deviné qui) et Voldemort les assassina.

La petite Lorie fut mise chez la soeur de Lily.

(Vous connaissez la suite donc j'avance jusqu'a la troisième année à poudlard c'est là que les choses commence à agir et le destin à se faire.)


	2. decouverte et espoir

avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre je tiens a remercié yoeniix qui a été le tout premier a me laisser une review. et pour te repondre j'ai deja bien entamé l'histoire car j'ai deja pas mal de chapitre en reserves. en tout cas merci et merci aussi a tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic sans laisser de review. mais il est vrai que cela donne du courage a l'auteur de continuer sa fic lorsqu'elle est appréciée. donc pour faiter ma premiere review je met en ligne le second chapitre et bonne lecture

je tiens aussi que tous les personnages (sauf quelques uns) et l'univers de cette fic appartient a JK. ROWLING

a bientot tsunade85

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte et espoir**

Lorie se reveilla doucement au son de son réveille. Elle l'éteignit et s'étira. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparée. elle se desabilla et avant de rentrer dans la douche elle se regarda dans le miroir: ces magnifique yeux vert émeraude en amande ces long cheveux de jais tombait légèrement ondulés jusqu'au millieu de son dos. Puis elle regarda le reste de son corps qui malgré ses 13 ans était plutot bien dévellopé, elle avait une poitrine un peu plus volumineuse que ses autres camarades de chambre, son ventre plat qu'elle avait acquise en faisant attention attention a son alimentation et en faisant du sport et ses longues jambes galbées du au sport et au quidditch. Elle se lava rapidement, mis un jean noir un débardeur noir et une chemisier qu'elle laissa ouvert, elle se secha les cheveux et mit ses cheveut en un chignon. Une fois prête elle pris son carton a dessin et ses crayon et alla se promener pour pouvoir dessiner tranquilement. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, une voix l'interpella

-Où vas tu comme ça? Lui demanda son oncle.

-Je vais au parc dessiner. Dit elle calmement.

-Hors de question, dit il brutalement. Il y a le grand père de Dudley qui vient alors tu restes ici.

-très bien, dit elle. Je resterais dans ma chambre pendant que ton père sera là. Dit elle en commençant à monter les marches.

-Oui tu resteras là haut pendant que le père de Pétunia sera là.

-Le père de Pétunia?

-Oui alors tu montes là haut et ne fait surtout pas un bruit, est-ce clair?

-Très clair, dit elle en montant le reste des marches qui lui restait.

Elle ferma doucemnt la porte de sa chambre tout en sachant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans sa chambre alors que son grand père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dont elle ne connaissait pas l'éxistence serai là. Elle voulait le connaître et elle le connaîtra sinon elle ne s'appelerais plus lorie Potter. une demi heure plus tard la sonnette retentis et Lorie sortis discrètement de sa chambre pour observer la scène du haut des escalier. se fut Pétunia qui se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Bonjour papa, dit elle en faisanr la bise à un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine: il aivait les cheveux blanc mais Lorie put remarquer qu'il avait les même yeux qu'elle. Elle sourit et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle descenda doucement et entra dans le salon ou tout le monde se trouvait. marc Evans regarda autour de lui en regardant les photos et dit doucement.

-Je croyais que tu avais des photos de toi et de ta soeur accrochées mais je n'en vois aucune.

- c'est que..., dit elle génée. Je ne peux en mettre sans que cela me rappelle le jour ou elle est morte.

-oui je comprends, dit Marc. J'aurais tant aimé connaître ma petite fille.

Lorie su alors ce qu'elle devait faire. elle remonta les marches rengea sa cape et descendit les marches. elle arriva devant la porte et dit simplement:

-Bonjour Monsieur

tout le monde se tourna vers elle et vernon bouillait à l'interrieur mais ne laissait rien parraître.

-Marc, dit il calmement. Voici la correspondante américaine de Duddley Sarah

c'est à ce momment que Lorie décida de tout dire tant pis si elle reçoit la colère de son oncle.

-Je ne suis pas la correspondante de Dudley, et je ne m'appelle pas Sarah, dit elle doucement.

-Et comment vous appellez vous mademoiselle?

-Lorie Potter.

Mr Evans ouvra grand les yeux . il n'en croyais pas ces oreilles, il croyait qu'elle m'entait mais c'est alors qu'il vit ces yeux. ceux de sa chère fille décédé il y a 12 se tourna vers sa fille et lui demanda:

-Est-ce vrai Pétunia?

-Oui, dit elle ans un souffle.

Il se leva du fauteuil et alla sérrer Lorie dans ses bras laissant couler des larmes de joies sur ses il se recula et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. dit il doucement. Mais comment est-ce possible?

- C'est une longue histoire. dit Lorie en souriant.

- J'ai toute la semaine pour l'écouter et même plus si tu le désire, je serai heureux si tu venais passer quelques jours à la maison.

-C'est vrai? demandat la jeune fille qui souriait

-Bien sure que oui.

Lorie serra à nouveau son grand père dans ses bras. et répondit qu'elle serai ravi de pacé quelques jours chez n'en croyait pas ces oreille car jamais son grand père ne l'avait invité chez lui tendis que Lorie y avait le droit.

-Et moi alors? dit il.

-Quoi donc dudley?

- pourquoi elle , elle a le droit d'aller chez toi alors que tu ne la connais meme pas et que moi tu me connais depuis que je suis né et tu ne m'a jamais invité à passer des vacances chez toi. tu donne à l'un alors tu donne à l'autre.

- très bien alors je ne peux pas te prendre chez moi parce que je n'aurais pas de temps pour m'occuper de toi. dit il calmement

-Mais... mais pourquoi? dit dudley étonné

- tout simplement que je vais rattraper le temps perdu et emmener Lorie dans divers endroit comme ça vous seré à égalité.

Dudley bouillait à l'intérieure et ne laissa rien paraître tandis que Lorie était heureuse ccomme elle ne l'avais jamais été.

C'est ainsis que pendant la semaine qui suivi, Lorie fit la connaissance de son grand-père et lui de sa petite fille . mais malheureusement le momment de rentrer à poudlard était venu et ce fut donc tout naturellement que Marc emmena Lorie à la gare pour le départ.

- Cela me rappelle des choses. dit il doucement. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici ce fut pour emmené ta mère pour sa dernière année.

Lorie dit au revoir et rentra dans le train et trouva rapidement ron , hermione et ginny une fois que le train avança. Le trajet se passa sans encombre et lorie appris la fuite du criminelle sirius Black.

* * *

alors comment trouver vous ce chapitre? je pense que certain trouverons que c'est du blabla tout cela mais le grand pere va jouer un role(petit certe mais un role tout de meme) dans la vie de lorie donc j'ai pensé que je devais le mettre. merci de l'avoir lu et je metterai le **chapitre 3: revelation et choix difficiles** mercredi ou le week end prochain selon ma disponibilité.( car j'ai un bac a preparé moi) donc voila a la prochaine.


	3. revelation et choix difficile

bien avant de commencer ce chapitre je dois vous dire qu'au depart de cette fic lorie devient reine a 13 ans et la loi concernant les faits futurs (prochain chapitre) soient appliqué immédiatement mais etant donné que j'avais commencé a mettre cette fic sur un autre site et qu'il verifie lez contenu des chapitres avant de les mettre en ligne , ils me les ont refusé a cause du "detournement de mineur" donc g du modifié mon histoire et vu que je n'ai vraiment pas envi de tout réecrire mon histoire je vais la laissé comm elle est et pour les detail dont je parle vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : révélation et choix difficile

Après un semaine de cour le directeur convoqua Lorie dans son bureau. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi le directeur voulait lui parlé car elle n'avait pour le moment fait aucune transgression du règlement de l'école. Arrivée devant la porte elle frappa et attendis que l'on lui dise d'entrer. Elle entra dans le bureau et vit un homme d'âge mur face à Dumbeldore discutant avec lui. Puis les deux homme se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrée.

-Excusé moi professeur de vous avoir déranger.

-ce n'est rien Lorie monsieur le ministre voulait te parler.

Lorie s'approcha et serra la main du ministre

-Alors c'est donc vous la fameuse Lorie Potter dont j'ai souvent entendu les éloges de la part du professeur Dumbeldore.

Les trois personnes allèrent s'installer dans des fauteuils pour être plus à l'aise.

-bien venons donc au sujet qui fait que je suis ici. dit alors Fudge. Miss Potter, je dois vous dire que je suis ici car votre père dans son testament à voulu que ce que j'ai a vous dire comme vous le savez votre père était un sorcier de sang pur. (à ces mots les mains de Lorie se crispèrent car elle avait horreur que l'on parle de sang pur ou impur.). et que cela remonte a plus de mille ans. Et l'un de vos ancêtres est l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. C'était Godric Griffondor. Il se tut un instant le temps que Lorie absorbe les infos que venait de dire Fudge. Mais il n'était pas seulement un grand sorcier, mais il était également le roi des sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre. Et donc cette royauté se transmet de génération en génération et donc maintenant que vous avez atteint l'âge que le ministère crois être le bon. Voici donc ma demande. Acceptez-vous de devenir reine.

Lorie leva la tâte et le regardât dans les yeux avant de partir dans ses réflexions.

*Moi devenir reine, comment est-ce possible et si je décevais ceux qui croyait en moi et si...*

-alors? demandât Fudge.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir car je ne peux vous donner une réponse elle doucement.

-bien entendu je vous laisse le temps qu'il vous faut pour y réfléchir prévenez le professeur Dumbeldore lorsque vous aurez décidé.

-Merci. Excusez-moi mais j'ai des devoirs à terminer, dit elle en se levant.

-Bien sur allez y. dit Fudge en la saluant.

Lorie salua le directeur et s'en allât en direction de la bibliothèque.

-Alors, dit Fudge en se tournant vers Dumbeldore. Croyez-vous qu'elle acceptera et si oui est-ce qu'elle sera à la hauteur ?

-Je ne pourrai vous le dire monsieur le ministre, dit il en regardant dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Mais si elle accepte, je pense que vous pourrez être surpris sur ces capacités.

-En parlant des capacités de miss Potter, d'après les livres d'histoires et les légendes on dit que les descendants de Griffondor auraient des pouvoirs que d'autres sorciers n'ont pas.

-En effets ces capacités sont héréditaires certaine doivent être développé et d'autre non.

-Comment cela ?dit Fudge

-Miss Potter peut parler, écrire ou lire n'importe qu'elle langue vivantes ou morte comme si c'était sa langue natal sans entraînement, tandis qu'elle pourra avec de l'entrainement contrôler les différents éléments et avec ses capacité utiliser certaine technique médicales que seul ceux et celles qui ont du sang de Griffondor peuvent pratiquer. Mais cela se peut que ces pouvoirs se soient développer naturellement( mais en general ils ne le sont pas et ils ne les pratiquent pas)ce qui n'est pas très commun mais qui prouve que cette personne a beaucoup de pouvoir et même peut être plus que plusieurs des plus puissants sorciers réunis de ce siècle

-Et est-ce que miss Potter a ses pouvoirs développés ?

-Oui, dit. Car sinon elle n'aurait certainement pas emprunté des livres concernant le contrôle des éléments à la bibliothèque. Car d'habitude c'est lorsque les personnes apprennent qu'ils peuvent contrôler les éléments par d'autres personnes et non par eux même.

Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant un moment de Lorie puis d'autres choses.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque. Lorie était assise à une table isolée et réfléchissais à ce que venait de lui dire le ministre de la magie. Elle avait la tête dans les mains et tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées qui étaient brouillées. Quand…

-Tiens tiens mais qui avons-nous là ? dit une voix que Lorie ne connaissait que trop bien. On dirait que Potter réfléchit énormément ce qui est rare. Fais attention à ce que ta tête n'explose pas sous l'effort.

Lorie qui cherchait quelque chose pour se changer les idées ne trouva pas mieux choix que d'une joute verbale avec son ennemi de toujours.

-désolé Malfoy mais je n'ai pas ta pâté du jour à donner à toi et tes chiens de elle en gardant son calme et en pensant au passage que si elle acceptai la proposition Malfoy l'embêterai moins elle et ces amis ce qui ,est plutôt un point positif ce qui fit naître un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche que Malfoy ne manqua pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire la sang mêlé ? dit il d'un ton méprisant.

-Rien, dit elle en se levant et elle parti rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient sous un arbre près du lac

Elle s'assit à coté d'Hermione et soupira et avant que l'un des deux ne disent quelque chose elle dit :

-Je vous préviens vous n'aller pas en croire vos oreilles et surtout ne dîtes rien à personnes c'est compris ?

- Oui, dirent-ils tous les deux en se tournant vers Lorie pour mieux l'écouter. Lorie leur raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le directeur et le ministre. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de raconter un blanc s'installa dans le groupe. Se fut Ron qui le brisa.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? dit il un peu inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, dit elle en étant dans ses pensées. En tout cas que j'accepte ou non ma vie est et sera toujours différentes que celle des autres. Et puis si je peux faire quelque chose de bons pour le monde sorcier autant que j'accepte mais j'ai en même temps peur de faire les mauvais choix.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Lorie se posait mille et une questions puis une nuit elle rêva du futur. Elle à environ 16-17 ans dans une grande et belle robe avec un diadème sur la tête et sous ses yeux un pays prospère ou sorciers et moldus sont unis. Puis elle sentit un bras entouré sa taille et elle vit que cette mains avait une bague de mariage. Elle regardât sa main gauche et vit que elle aussi en avait une, elle leva le regard vers cet homme mais elle ne put le voir car à se moment précis elle se réveilla à cause d'une chouette venant tapé contre le carreau de l'une des fenêtres du dortoir et elle reconnut alors sa chouette Edwige. Elle se leva et pris le parchemin, caressa sa chouette et retourna dans son lit. Elle ouvrit le parchemin qui lui demandait d'être dans une demi-heure dans le bureau du directeur. Après s'être préparer, elle se dirigea en direction du bureau du directeur mais en chemin elle croisa le passage du professeur rogue qui lui fit une joie de lui rappeler qu'a cette heure les élèves n'avaient pas encore le droit de circuler dans les couloirs. Mais par chance elle avait pris le parchemin et le montra au professeur qui la laissa partir avec le regret de n'avoir pus lui enlever de points. Elle arriva au bureau de Dumbeldore et y entra. Et comme la dernière fois elle le vit dans son fauteuil et le ministre se trouvait dan un autre.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, monsieur le ministre, salua t elle poliment avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil que lui proposait le directeur. Je suppose que vous désirez une réponse.

-En effet miss Potter. dit Fudge en la regardant dans les yeux.

-J'ai pris ma décision, dit elle calmement mais que le son de sa voix disait clairement qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Je… j'accepte de devenir reine.

* * *

tadammmm alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? s'il vous plait laisser moi des review jveux savoir si elle est apprecier ou non chapitre 4: choix et ceremonie


	4. choix et ceremonie

Chapitre 4 : détail et cérémonie

Fudge et Dumbeldore se regardèrent puis se fut contre toute attente Lorie qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

-J'y ai longuement réfléchis, dit elle. Et même hier soir j'hésitais de la réponse que j'allais vous donner.

-Qu'est-ce qui ta fais prendre une décision Lorie ? demandât le professeur Dumbeldore

Lorie redoutais un peu leur réaction mais décidât de leur dire la vérité.

- en vérité, commençât-elle. C'est un rêve qui m'a fait prendre une décision.

-un rêve ? dit Fudge surpris.

-Oui mais se rêve j'avais l'impression que s'était comme si je voyais l'avenir et que cet avenir était bon pour le monde sorcier et moldu. Et je veux y croire et tout faire pour que cet avenir voie le jour. Dit elle déterminée.

-Bien, dit Dumbeldore en se levant. Monsieur le ministre, quand doit avoir lieu la cérémonie de couronnement ?

-Pour le soir d'halloween, dit il en se tournant vers Lorie. C'est-à-dire dans 2 semaines, je dois vous laisser pour régler les préparatifs de la cérémonie je vous laisse le soin de donner les détails à miss Potter professeur Dumbeldore.

Puis lorsque Fudge fut parti Lorie et le directeur se ressayèrent et Lorie pris la parole.

-Professeur, que voulait dire Fudge en parlant de détails ? dit-elle un peu perplexe.

-Dans un premier temps des détails concernant la cérémonie puis des détails concernant un futur proche. Tout d'abord lors de la cérémonie tu devras porter une robe de couronnement comme toutes celles qui sont devenues reines avant toi. Dumbeldore lui donna encore quelques détails concernant la cérémonie puis il lui parla des détails du futur proche. Bon tout d'abord tu connaîtras ton futur époux et…

-comment çà mon futur époux ? Le coupa Lorie. Qui me choisira mon mari ?

-Tout d'abord sache que tu n'as pas le choix et que même si tu n'avais pas acceptée de devenir reine ton mari aurait été choisis.

-comment ça ?

-Lorsque un ou une descendante de sang royale atteint sa majorité sans devenir roi ou reine une potion spéciale lui montre qui est son ou sa futur compagne et pour ne pas t'inquiété jamais aucune personne ne s'est plainte du choix qui lui a été imposé car la potion fait en sorte que celui ou celle qui est choisis est la personne la mieux placée pour rendre heureux ou heureuse la personne royale. Et le mariage a lieu un an après la majorité de la personne. Et à la fin de la première année de mariage un enfant doit être né ou est en cour. Et dans ton cas et bien une semaine après le couronnement le compagnon ou la compagne est choisi et ensuite c'est la même suite qui se passe.

-vous voulez dire que l'année suivant mes 17 ans je serai mariée

-en effet c'est bien cela. Dit Dumbeldore calmement.

Après encore quelque minute de discutions Lorie quitta le bureau directorial pour se rendre dans la grande salle et y pris son petit déjeuné en attendant ses amis. Ces derniers arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard et en voyant leur amie assise à cette heure plutôt tôt de la matinée quoi que voir Ron à une heure si matinale relevait plus d'exploit que Lorie mais bon on va faire avec.

-Tu te lève tôt dis donc aujourd'hui Lorie, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de la jeune t'ai entendus sortir du dortoir avant l-heure de l'autorisation de sortie.

-j'ai reçu un parchemin de convocation dans le bureau du directeur. dit simplement Lorie en retournant à son toast.

-et? demandât impatiemment Ron

-Le ministre était avec lui et… Lorie se tut car lavande Brown venait de s'assoir assez près d'eux et tout le monde savait qu'elle pouvait inventée n'importe qu'elle rumeur à partir d'une simple phrase donc elle termina sa phrase un peu plus bas mais lavande l'entendis. Ils voulaient une réponse.

-Et tu as dit quoi ? Demandât Hermione à voix basse

-j'ai dit oui. Dit-elle avec un sourire que lavande pris comme une traduction fausse. Et il y aura une cérémonie dans deux semaines le soir d'halloween.

A ce moment là Lavande se leva et se dirigea sans doute vers la salle commune pour dire sa nouvelle rumeur à son amie. Après leur avoir donné le reste des détails les trois amis se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour étudier, s'avancer dans les devoirs ou tout simplement faire les devoirs pas encore fait pour lundi. Puis Lorie reçu à nouveau un parchemin lui demandant de se rendre au bureau directorial. Ron devant aller à un entrainement de quidditch Lorie demandât à Hermione de l'accompagner et celle-ci accepta avec joie. Arrivées dans le bureau le directeur annonça à Lorie qu'elle devait choisir parmi les différentes robes celle qui lui servirait pour la cérémonie et d'autre lui seront offertes pour les prochaines grandes occasions. Après plusieurs essaies Lorie opta pour une robe qui naturellement lui arriva jusqu'aux pieds elle avait de fines bretelles et était de couleur crème avec des coutures doré ainsi que des broderies aux couleurs de Griffondor. Puis elle choisi quatre robes très distinguées qui pourraient lui servirent dans le futur et qui furent ensorcelées pour qu'elles grandissent en même temps que la propriétaire autant au niveau de la grandeur que de la taille. Puis la couturière lui proposa une robe de mariée mais Lorie la refusa. Car d'une part ce genre de robe avec des manches bouffantes et une traine très longue ne lui plaisait guère mais qu'elle voulait se faire faire une robe qui lui ressemblera lorsqu'elle se marierait.

Malgré le fait que Lorie ne parlait plus de cette cérémonie ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'y pensait pas. En effet la jeune fille pensait souvent au futur et se demandait souvent si elle avait fait le bon choix. Et malheureusement la rumeur que lavande avait crée s'était répandue dans l'établissement et un jour il parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Cette rumeur disait comme quoi Lorie aurait accepter d'épouser quelqu'un mais personne ne savait qui s'était car on voyait toujours Lorie seul et aucun garçon ne semblerais être amoureux d'elle ou juste par amitié. La jeune fille pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tout a fait tort car même si elle ne savait pas encore qui était son futur époux elle serait obligatoirement mariée donc la rumeur n'était qu'à moitié juste mais elle ne devait rien dire jusqu'à ce que l'annonce soit officiel et que si elle tombait sur quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et bien de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix et le ferais bien comprendre à ceux ou celles qui la critiqueraient. Puis la cérémonie de couronnement arriva plus vite que prévue (aux yeux de Lorie) et dans sa loge préparée pour l'occasion la jeune fille avait enfilée sa robe puis les différentes femmes présentes finir de préparer la jeune fille. L'une d'entre elle laçait le corsage qui était le haut de sa robe sans pour autant trop serrer pour qu'elle puisse respirer tandis que d'autre s'afféraient pour la coiffée et la maquillée. Malgré son calme apparent Lorie était nerveuse et hésitait à chaque instant de la marche à suivre malgré le fait que le directeur l'avait rassurée elle restait tout de même une jeune fille de 13 ans qui devient reine et donc voit les choses sous un angle totalement différents des grandes personne et que malgré sa maturité avancé dût à son indépendance précoce à faire ses choix elle croyait cependant toujours au futur qu'elle avait vu en rêve et ferais tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le réaliser. Maintenant que voldemort est et ne sera plus jamais une menace pour les autres l'avenir ne pouvait être que bon.

Lorie commençât la descente des escaliers du hall de Poudlard (lieu de la cérémonie car elle peut accueillir beaucoup de monde : tous les élèves et professeurs plus d'autres personnes du ministère et familles). Le dos droit et la tête haute non pas pour raison de supériorité mais plutôt par fierté de la tâche que peu de monde peu faire. Au bas de ses marches se trouvait deux rangés composées d'aurors, d'un ou deux ministres et bien entendus, au bout se trouvait le trône ou elle allait bientôt faire le serment qui changera à jamais sa vie d'adolescente. Après avoir prêté serment et les félicitations et interview Lorie fut convoquée chez le directeur et donc ce fut en robe de cérémonie avec la couronne sur la tête (elle n'a pas eu le temps de se changer donc elle fut obliger d'y aller comme ça). Elle frappa et le directeur l'invita à entrer mais il dut s'absenter pour aller chercher un objet dans une des salles d'à coté. En attendant son retour Lorie observa les différents tableaux des anciens directeurs dont certain la saluèrent et quelques un partirent de leur tableau en jetant un regard méprisant sur la jeune reine. Puis son regard se posa sur celui de son ancêtre : Godric Griffondor. Elle s'approcha et inclina la tête pour le saluer.

-Alors tu es donc l'une de mes descendants. Dit-il la sourire aux lèvres.

-oui mais je suis la dernière, dit elle calmement.

-tu as l'air jeune, qu'elle âge as-tu ? demandât il intéressé par ce petit bout de jeune fille grandit par le destin.

-j'ai 13 ans monsieur.

-tu es bien jeune pour une reine je crois bien que tu es la plus jeune de tous les rois et reine qu'il y a eu dans le monde des sorciers, annonçât il puis il parla a la personne se trouvant derrière la jeune fille. Croyez-vous qu'elle y arrivera ? Elle est tout de même jeune.

-j'en suis certain, affirma le professeur Dumbeldore. Lorie est une jeune fille qui va en épater plus d'un.

Lorie se tourna vers le directeur et sourit devant la confiance sans limite que le directeur a en elle. Elle s'approcha du bureau ou était posé une fiole contenant une potion.

-Il va falloir que tu la boives, dit doucement le directeur.

Lorie pris la potion dans ses mains et regardât sa couleur rouge aux reflets doré elle déboucha la fiole et juste avant qu'elle ne l'avale le directeur lui dit :

-Tu devrais t'assoir car beaucoup de personne se sont évanouies en buvant cette potion.

A cette remarque la jeune fille s'approcha de l'un des fauteuils et s'y assis. Puis elle porta la fiole à ces lèvres et c'est alors comme par hasard que Lorie tomba d'ans une sorte de sommeil et elle vit……

(Désolé mais c'était trop tentant je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher mais ne vous inquiété pas le mari de Lorie sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre.)


	5. un mari auquel on s'attend le moins

tout d'abord merci pour vos rewiev et pour vefeu et pour te dire je n'aurais pas pu mettre le chapitre mercredi car pas de bol pour moi je me suis fait une belle entorse a la cheville. donc voici le momment de vérité ou lorie decouvre enfin qui est son epoux.

Chapitre 5 : un mari auquel on s'attend le moins

Elle se revit le jour qu'elle avait rêvé quelques semaines plutôt. Et elle ressentit à nouveau cette mains sur sa taille à laquelle il y avait toujours la même bague et pareil à sa propre main gauche. Et comme la dernière fois elle releva le visage vers cet homme qui sera son époux et à la vue de cet homme la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et devant elle se trouvait le directeur et son regard indiquait qu'il était inquiet.

-Alors, demandât-il calmement. Qui était-ce ?

-Je…j'ai…J'ai vu le… professeur Rogue, dit elle dans un murmure. Professeur c'est impossible que ce soit lui il…

-Si c'est lui que tu as vu alors c'est lui ton futur époux.

-Mais c'est impossible le professeur Rogue ne peux pas être…

-Être quoi miss Potter? dit une voix que Lorie ne voulait pas entendre en tout cas maintenant. Dumbeldore pourquoi m'avoir fait venir maintenant et de toute urgence.

-Severus je répondrais à tes questions après que tu ais bu ceci, dit Dumbeldore en lui tendant la même potion que Lorie.

-il est hors de question que je boive la potion de révélation. S'exclamât rogue en élevant la voix.

-Severus tu le dois parce que miss Potter a…

-A quoi ? s'exclama rogue. Je ne vais pas boire cette fichue potion tout simplement à cause d'une adolescente d'on les hormones la dérange et que…

-Non mais je ne vous permets pas de parler de moi ainsi. Dit Lorie en se levant du fauteuil en colère. Vous croyez que cela me fait plaisir de découvrir que la personne avec qui je serai obligé d'être jusqu'à la fin de ma vie est mon professeur de potion alors qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable à mes yeux et qui est de 20 ans mon aîné. Vous avez peur de boire une simple potion ou peur de voir que ne se ne sont pas mes hormones qui sont à l'origine de votre présence ici ?

Lorie savait qu'elle venait de la piquer au vif se qui mit rogue dans une fureur digne du maître de potion mais il n'en montra aucun signe. il prit la fiole l'ouvrit et l'avala d'un coup. Malgré sa force le maître des potions vacilla un instant avant de tomber sur une chaise (malheureusement sinon je pense que çà aurait put être drôle que rogue tombe par terre mais bon on va faire avec). c'est alors qu'il se vit dans un lit avec un corps féminin a ses coté et qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était nu et que la personne à côté de lui avait des courbes délicieuses l'était également. Il leva la tête et vit le visage d'une jeune fille de 17-18 ans endormis sur son torse et ce fameux visage

N'était autre que celui de Lorie Potter. Severus se réveilla et la première chose qu'il fait c'est de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de dire :

-oh monde dieu.

-alors Severus qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Dumbeldore les yeux brillants de malice.

-Albus, cela ne peut pas être possible, dit il en regardant la jeune fille qui était à côté du directeur. Je ne peux pas être le mari de miss Potter, sachant qu'elle pourrait être ma fille.

-Je le sais bien mais tu ne peux rien y changer et comme la potion ne se trompe jamais cela prouve que personne d'autre au monde ne pourra vous rendre plus heureux que vous ne le serrez dans plusieurs années.

-Mais albus cette jeune fille n'aura que 18 ans je ne pourrais jamais lui…, mais il se tut en regardant Lorie. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Professeur je ne suis pas si naïve, dit Lorie légèrement amusée de voir son professeur de potion hésitant à parler librement devant une élève. Le professeur Dumbeldore m'a déjà dit les différentes choses qui devront se passer dans les prochaines années.

-Bien maintenant que tout cela est rgler nous allons pouvoir annoncer vos fiancaille a tout le monde

-Albus personnellement ne pouvont nous pas attendre pour l'annoncer pour mon bien être et celui de cette jeune fille?

-malheureusement non je dois en informer le ministere et il redigera un faire part de vos fiancaille et il n'y a malheureusement aucune échapatoire

severus sortit furieu contre le destin tendis que lorie resta assise sur la chaise perplexe

-professeur? demandat elle doucement. croyez vous vraiment que le professeur rogue est la meilleure personne pour cette 'union parfaite" dont vous me parliez?

-avec vos deux caractère assez explosif c'est sur que cela ne sera pas facile mais depuis des années, aucune personnes de sang royal n'a regreté le choix de la potion.

-est-ce que mon père l'a également prise cette potion?

-oui mais lorsqu'il l'a bu cela n'a fait que renforcer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ta mere car a l'époque il était deja amoureu d'elle.

lorie se leva et sortit oubliant qu'elle était en robe de ceremonie elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie car depuis sa premiere année c'était le seul endroit ou il y avait assez de calme pour remettre ces idées au clair.

voila alors qu'en dites vous . s'il vous plait laissé des coms. je ne sais as quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre mais je pense qu'il sera biento en ligne. a plus

latitidu85


	6. reaction

je tiens tout d'abord a dire merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiev ça fait tres plaisir. donc voila le chapitre 6. et bien entendu, bonne lecture aux fans de cette fic et aux futur fans.

Chapitre 6 : reaction

à la fin des vacances lorie recu une lettre venant de son grand pere. il lui explica le comment du pourquoi l'utilisation de la potion de revelation qu'elle avait du boire ainsi d'autre choses qui déroutaire la jeune fille

ma chere lorie

je sens dans la lettre que tu m'a envoyée recemment que tu es inquiete au sujet de l'avenir avec cet homme qui t'a été imposé. mais sache que je connais la raison de l'utilisation de cette potion. en fait c'est ta mere qui me l'a expliqué, etant donnée que tu es reine le gouvernent l'utilise pour etre sur que leur souverain ou souveraine soit le ou la plus heureus(e) possible et qu'un enfant doit naitre apres un an de mariage pour que le sang royal ne s'eteigne pas. donc je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir peur en l'avenir avec cet homme qui deviendra ton futur mari.

concernant ce dernier je suis surpris qu'il te soit destiné car en verité d'apres tes parents, severus serait tombé etant jeune amouraux de ta mere et que si elle n'avait pas été promise a ton pere il lui aurait demander sa main et il aurait pu etre ton pere.

mais sache que je te fais confiance ainsi qu'a severus qui devra tepoler dans les momments dur et egalement pour la tendresse malgre son air froid et distant

prend soin de toi et a bientot

ton grand pere

Lorie soupira decidement quoi qu'il arrive il sera toujours la pour la reconforter dans les coups durs. le jour de la rentree s'annonca dur non seulement pour la jeune reine mais aussi pour notre cher professeur de potion car le premier ministre choisi ce jour la pour publier les fiancailles de notre futur couple. Et en plus beaucoup s'interrogeait sur le fait que lorie ne portait pas d'uniforme ce matin la alors qu'elle avait cour. elle explica que tout simplement en temps que reine elle devrait faire regulierement des aller-retour entre l'ecole et le ministere et devait etre presentable a tout momment et pour eviter de perdre du temps a se changer elle eu la permission du directeur de ne plus porter d'uniforme. ce dernier lui donna un bureau dans lequel elle pourra travailler avec une chambre adjacente si jamais elle devait travailler tard car le metier de reine n'est pas de tout repos.

Donc lorsqu'elle rentra dans la grande salle lorie remarqua tout de suite les regards de la majorité des etudiants sur elle . elle s'assit a coté d'hermione qui lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers. elle vit qu'en premiere page en gros titre il y avait leur fiancaille d'annoncer ainsi qu'un article dédié a cet occasion

filliancailles de la reine et de son professeur de potions

le ministere nous a fait par hier de l'odieuse union de la reine lorie potter et du professeur de potion severus rogue. d'apres le ministere la tradition de boire la potion de revelation et que celle-ci a reveler que le tenebreux professeur rogue allait devenir le compagnon de vie de la reine ainsi d'apres la traddition le pere de leur futur enfant. mais est ce que severus rogue est vraiment l'homme ideale pour cette jeune fille, le ministre de la magie en doute et proclame qu'il va personelement donner la potion a la reine et voir directement dans ses pensé qui est son futur mari et ainsi voir si la reine ainsi que le professeur dumbeldore serait passible de trhison et si c'était le cas la reine serait dépouiller de ses droit en tant que reine et le professeur dumbeldore envoyé a azkaban pour complot envers le ministere...

Lorie froissa d'un coup le journal car elle en avait assez de lire ces betises et d'un seul claquement de doigt elle fit bruler le journal.

-Tu...tu sait manipuler l'element de feu? demandat hermione surprise. mais presque personne n'y arrive et les personnes qui y arrives ont des dizaine d'annee d'experiences.

-j'ai certaines particularités qui me viennent de mes ancetre et... commencat elle en se levant. tu pourra dire a mcgonagall que je suis au ministere pour regler un probleme urgent

sur ces paroles elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour a acceder au ministere par la cheminee. lorsqu'elle arriva au ministere elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de fudge mais a mis parcour elle se retrouva nez a nez avec lucius malfoy

-tiens tiens mais qui avons nous la, c'est la jeune reine qui vient nous rendre visite comme c'est aimable

-si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour entendre vos sarcasmes.

et elle le contourna et continua son chemin en ignorant arriva enfin devant le bureau de respira un grand coup en esperant se faire entendre et commencer a avoir de l'autorité au sein du ministere. elle frappa et entra. fudge leva la tete des papiers etant sous ses yeux

-bonjour miss potter que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici?

-je suis venu pour parler des inepties que vous avez fait paraitre a la gazette

- de quoi parler vous miss?

lorie jeta un exemplaire de la gazette en face de lui ouvert a la page de l'article

-vous avez tres clairement dit que vous doutiez de ma parole ainsi que celle du professeur dumbeldore. vous etes totalement stupide ou quoi? comment pouvez vous penser que j'aurais inventer que severus rogue serait mon mari. c'est lui que j'ai vu en buvant la potion et vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de mettre en doute ma parole alors je vous donne deux option. soit vous ecrivez un autre article avec des escuse envers le professeur dumbeldore et moi meme soit je vous renvoie et de nouvelle election aura lieu ou vous aurez interdiction d'etre pretendant est-ce bien clair Mr fudge?

-tres clair, dit il blanc comme un linge devant l'assurance de cette jeune reine. madame.

-vous avez une semaine pour ecrire l'article. apres ce delai vous pourrez rassembler vos affaireset quitter le ministere.

alors quand pensez vous??? dites le moi svp et vous pouvez me laissé un com meme si vous n'etes pas incrit car g debloqié le truc qu'il et a biento pour le chapitre 7: conséquence


	7. consequence

Chapitre 7 : conséquence

Quelques jours après le passage de lorie au ministère un nouvel article apparut en disant que fudge s'excusait du manque de confiance qu'il avait eu envers la reine et renonçait a lui refaire boire la potion de révélation. Lorie travaillait beaucoup autant pour ces devoirs au collège que ces devoirs en tant que reine. Elle se couchait souvent tard et au moins une fois par semaine devait faire une nuit blanche pour ne pas prendre du retard. Les professeurs voyaient que l'état de la jeune fille se dégradait mais malgré la fatigue elle restait bien éveillée pendant les cours et perdait du poids a vu d'oeil. Un matin la jeune fille reçu une convocation de la part de l'infirmière. Jugeant qu'elle allait très bien, elle ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie mais vers la cour de potion qui devait avoir lieu. Comme à son habitude le professeur rogue ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte et son regard se posa sur lorie. Il fit entrer ses élèves et marqua la potion du jour à réaliser

-bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez la potion de révélation. Qui peut nous dire a quoi cette potion sert-elle?

Hermione leva comme à son habitude la main ma exeptionellement lorie la leva également

-miss Potter

-la potion de révélation est une potion qui révèle selon la formule prononcer pendant sa fabrication. Cela peut très bien nous révéler notre animal d'animagus, si une femme est enceinte si c'est un fille ou une garçon ou bien dans mon cas le meilleur compagnon de vie pour me rendre heureuse et d'autre révélation encore.

-très bien miss. 5 points pour griffondor

(Et non vous n'avez pas rêvez il a bien accordé des points a griffondor car depuis la chute de voldemort il est devenu bien plus impartial d'autrefois.). Bien maintenant mettez vous au travail.

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol, lorie ne se leva pas trop vite mais malgré tout elle avait le tournis. Mais elle continua et alla jusqu'à l'armoire des ingrédients. Puis doucement elle préparât sa potion. A la fin de la première heure les plus rapides avaient fini comme drago, Hermione et lorie. Elle mit un échantillon de sa potion dans un tube a essai, le boucha et le marqua de son nom. En arrivant devant le bureau de severus qui se levait pour faire le tour des chaudrons, lorie mit son tube a l'endroit prevu puis en se retournant pour retournée a sa place, elle fit un malaise et s'évanouie. Severus, se trouvant juste à coté d'elle la rattrapa de justesse. Il l'a soulevât et dit:

« Finissez votre potion déposez un échantillon et rangez la salle. Miss granger, Mr malfoy. Je vous confie la classe. » Sur ces paroles il sortit avec lorie dans les bras.

Il arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie et posa délicatement la jeune reine sur un des lits. Puis soudain, il remarqua les changements physiques de la jeune fille depuis son arrivée a poulard. Tout d'abord, des son arriver il l'avait reconnue non pas par sa marque mais par ses yeux unique qui lui rappelait tant sa mère lily. Puis, depuis que lorie était devenue reine, il l'avait vu perdre du poids et s'inquiétait, pas seulement parce qu'il était son futur époux mais également en tant que professeur. Et il s'avait également que si la jeune fille était si fatiguée et avait tant maigrit n'était seulement la cause de son travail. Il avait également eu vent des particularités génétiques et il savait qu'à son age l'entraînement pour manipuler les 4 éléments principaux (air, terre, eau, feu) demandait beaucoup de force autant physique et mentale. Pour le mental, severus ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup. Mais pour le physique il était clair que la jeune fille en manquait et que si elle voulait continuer ses entraînements, sois elle devrait attendre au moins une dizaine d'année pour acquérir naturellement la force adéquate. Soit elle devrait suivre un entraînement particulier pour avoir la force nécessaire le plus vite possible. Severus partit en laissant lorie aux bons soins de mme pomfresh.

Après plusieurs passage a l'infirmerie, lorie fut obliger de léguer provisoirement les pouvoirs a fudge afin de récupérer. Et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de sa sixième année qu'elle put reprendre ses droits. Non pas sans promesse au professeur dumbeldore et à mcgonagall de ne pas reprendre tout de suite son entraînement des éléments. Bien entendus elle ne leurs a pas dit que pendant toutes ses vacances depuis sa troisième année elle s'y entraînait et avait un niveau en la matière plus que respectable. Et étant donné que lorie était devenue majeur elle dut aller habiter avec severus afin qu'ils puissent apprendre a se connaître. Mon histoire reprend donc à environ trois semaines avant la reprise des cours.


	8. probleme et depart

bonsoir tout le monde. voici le nouveau chapitre de nouvelle histoire. merci a tous le monde pour les rewiev et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir mettre des chapitre regulièrement a partir de maintenant car je doi bosser a fon pour mon bac qui commence dans a peine deux semaine donc voila bonne lecture

Chapitre 8: probleme et depart

C'était un samedi matin en plein mois d'août. Lorie était en train de finir ses valises. Car elle savait depuis une semaine que demain elle partait pour le manoir familiale des prince. Elle avait relevée ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches folles. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel a petites bretelles et arrivant au dessus des genoux. Lorie était devenue une reine accomplie car malgré le fait qu'elle avait céder les pouvoirs a fudge, elle avait surveillée tout ce qu'il faisait grâce aux rapports qu'elle demandait au responsables de tout les services afin de réagir au plus vite si jamais le ministre faisait des siennes. Elle venait de fermer la dernière valise et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se vit dans la glace. En 4 ans elle avait beaucoup changée. Elle avait pris en centimètres, sa poitrine a l'époque plate comme une planche a pain avait également bien poussé et la jeune fille avait prit du poids la ou il fallait. Elle avait également oublier de mentionner a son oncle et a sa tante que c'en son professeur de potion qui venait la chercher et encore moins qu'il était son futur époux malgré le fait qu'ils étaient au courent de la potion de révélation. Elle avait gardé le silence sur son identité et cela les rendait furieux. Elle était impatiente de partir mais, en même temps elle était perplexe et avait un peu peur. Comment vivre avec lui? Certes depuis la chute de voldemort lors de sa deuxième année en détruisant sans le savoir le dernier ocruxe la paix était revenu dans le pays il était devenu beaucoup plus impartial mais il restait quand même la terreur des cachots. Elle espérait qu'elle ne verrait pas cet aspect de lui lors de leur vie commune.

Sur cette dernière pensée quelque un sonna à la porte. C'est alors que Lorie se souvint que la tante marge devait venir ainsi que son grand-père. Elle se regardât une dernière fois dans la glace pour vérifier si elle était présentable et elle descendit. En haut de l'escalier elle vit la tante marge ainsi que son grand père. Ce dernier ayant vu le sourire de sa petite fille en haut des escaliers dit:

« Bonjour ma petite reine, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

-très bien grand-père et toi?

-bien merci, dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

En effet depuis environ 3 mois Lorie avait décidé de révéler malgré les réticences de beaucoup de personnes l'existence des sorciers en angleterre. Cela avait changé enormement de choses et de nouvelles lois sont apparues pour que les deux peuples vivent ensemble.

-Bonjour ma tante, dit elle en saluant marge d'un signe de tête.

-bonjour dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Tout le monde entra dans le grand salon puis ensuite se fut au tour de Dudley d'entrer. En entrant il se figea et regardât sa cousine de haut en bas. En effet depuis son retour chez sa famille, Lorie avait fait attention à ne pas attirer le regard des garçons. En la voyant porter une robe aussi belle Dudley découvrit avec étonnement le corps parfait de sa cousine et que si elle ne faisait pas partit de la famille, il l'aurait s'séduite par tout les moyens. Lorsque tout le monde se fut assit, Lorie se leva et demandât l'attention des personnes presentent.

-bien, dit elle en regardant marge qui venait enfin de se taire. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer. Demain à 10h mon futur époux viendra me chercher et j'irais habiter chez lui. Et à présent pendant les grandes vacances je ne viendrais plus vivre ici et je dois dire que cela me réjouit particulièrement. Quand à la date du mariage, elle aura certainement lieu en août prochain. Sur ce merci a vous de m'avoir écouter.

Après ses paroles Lorie s'assit entre son grandpere et son cousin. Celui-ci regardait sa cousine et vu qu'elle partait demain, il pouvait bien lui donner un petit plaisir avant qu'elle ne parte. Et il pensait que la jeune fille pensait comme lui sinon pourquoi aurait-elle mit une aussi belle robe?

« Lorie tu viens? Dit il en se levant. J'ai à te parler en privée.

Lorie se leva et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Arriver a destination elle y entra avant lui et après Dudley verrouilla la porte a clé. Elle se tournât vers lui et doucement il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Lorie, commença-t-il. J'ai bien comprit pourquoi tu t'étais habillée ainsi.

Puis il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Lorie plus que surprise tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas car il la tenait fermement. Il la coucha sur le lit et commentât à déchirer sa robe. Elle tenta de crier mais il lui mit la main sur la bouche d'une main puis jeta la robe dans un coin laissant la jeune femme en sous vêtement. Lorie n'aimant pas se servir de ses pouvoirs élément aux sur des personnes qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir, mais la c'était un cas d'extrême urgence d'un seul coup Dudley se retrouva avec une grande violence projeter contre le mur ce qui provoqua un grand bruit qui alarma les adultes qui montèrent en trombes. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent a ouvrir la porte en l'enfonçant il trouvère un Dudley inconscient sur le sol, une robe bleue déchirée gisant sur le sol et une jeune femme enroulée dans une couverture pleurant à chaude larme. Car malgré le fait que Lorie ai un caractère fort elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille vierge qui a faillit se faire violer par son cousin. Puis, Vernon se dirigea vers Lorie. Et contre toute attente il ne l'engueula pas mais la souleva doucement et alla la poser délicatement sur le lit de la jeune file.

-pétunia, dit il a sa femme. Habille la, et donne lui quelque chose pour dormir.

Sur ces paroles pétunia ferma la porte afin de s'occuper de sa nièce.

Lorie ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin vers 11h. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et en voyant le soleil a travers les volets, elle se demandât qu'elle heure il était elle tourna la tête vers son réveil mais malheureusement son réveil était débranché. Puis comme une grosse vague, les souvenirs de la veille la submergèrent. C'est alors qu'elle se mit en boule sous la couette. Puis elle pleura. Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de severus passa la porte voyant qu'elle était réveillé il entra sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. S'entant une présence juste à cote d'elle, Lorie se retourna d'un coup et ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux onyx de son fiancé. Et ces yeux ne donnaient rien d'autres que de la tendresse. Lorie se redressa et s'assied en face de severus puis, elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur son épaule et ses larmes redoublèrent. Severus quand a lui n'écouta que ce que lui disait son cœur envers la jeune femme et donc il l'entoura de ses bras. En effet cela arriva de temps en temps que severus l'entour de ses bras car depuis le début de la sixième année de la jeune fille, il l'invitait régulièrement dans ses appartement afin qu'il puissent mieux se connaître et trois fois la jeune fille avait craquée sous le coups des différents poids qui pesaient sur elle. Et une amitié c'était développé entre eux et Lorie sentait que, dans son cœur, cette amitié se transformait petit à petit en amour et elle se demandait si il en était de même pour severus.

Doucement severus écarta Lorie et essuya de son pouce les dernières larmes qui étaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit et il répondit à son sourire.

-comment te sent tu?

- mal severus, dit elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça alors que j'en ai vu des choses.

-Lorie, commença severus. Certes tu as vus des choses qui terroriseraient la plupart des gens. Mais c'est la première fois que quelque chose se passe sans que tu le veuille. Quand tu t'es battu contre le basilic lors de ta seconde année c'était de ton plein gré mais la non c'est-ce qui fait que cela t'affecte tant.

La jeune fille acquiesa. Puis severus la laissa afin qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle revêtit un jean bleu avec un débardeur rouge et un chemisier blanc. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Arrivée en bas, elle prit peur en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte qui menait au salon.

*voyons Lorie ressaisit toi, t'es une griffondor ou non? Où est donc passé ton courage?*

Elle respira un grand coup puis, ouvrit la porte. C'est alors qu'elle vit Dudley ligoté à une chaise. Tout à coup une vague de colère la submergea et de violents courants d'air firent leur apparition dans la pièce, elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une bonne séance de torture lorsque la main apaisante de severus se posa sur son épaule.

-Lorie, laisse donc les autorités s'occuper de lui. Si tu t'en occupes je suis presque sur que tu serais accusée de meurtre. Alors calme toi s'il te plait.

La jeune reine réalisa qu'il avait raison et d'un seul coup les courants d'air cessèrent. Elle s'avait aussi que si severus lui disait cela c'est qu'il avait sûrement lui aussi voulu le tuer pour ce qu'il a voulu faire. Elle se tourna vers lui et d'un seul regard, il comprit ce que désirait Lorie. Elle désirait rentrer dans son nouveau foyer avec lui et donc il exauça son souhait en déclarant qu'il avait des rendez vous important dans peu de temps alors ils devaient partir. Il réduisit les valises de Lorie et les mis dans sa poche. Puis Lorie s'agrippa au bras de severus lorsqu'elle eu finit de dire au revoir a sa famille. Puis dans un petit pop ils disparurent du salon.

tadammmmmmmmmm alors quand pensé vous? je voulais faire une transition et faire en sorte que lorie coupe les pont avec les dursley. je ne sais pas par contre si je les ferai se reconcilier ou pas fodra voir merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et a bientot


	9. decouverte et baiser

_**Chapitre 9: découverte et baisers**_

Lorie et severus atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte. Lorie se laissa entraîner lorsque severus avança. Après 5 minutes de marches severus s'arrêta et regardât Lorie qui pendant qu'ils marchaient avait les yeux fixés sur ces chaussures et était dans la bulle de ses pensées. Doucement il posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire levée les yeux vers lui.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Dit il simplement tendit que son regard regardait plus Lorie mais droit devant lui. Bienvenue à spinner's end.

Lorie leva les yeux et sous ses yeux ronds s'étendait le domaine de la famille prince. Il y avait un petit chemin de pavé bordé d'une haie basse qui menait à la porte du gigantesque manoir. Le style était ancien mais, il émanait de cette habitation une aura de puissance et d'apaisement. Au dessus de la porte était marqué l'inscription: hier est l'histoire, demain est un mystère mais aujourd'hui est un cadeau.

-c'est pour sa que ça s'appelle le présent. En conclue Lorie

-pardon? Demandât severus surpris par sa phrase.

-l'inscription sur le dessus de la porte. Dit elle en souriant. Aujourd'hui est un cadeau. C'est pourquoi le temps utilisé est le présent. (Un présent = un cadeau)

-oui, puis il réfléchit une minute. Tu as raison.

Puis il ouvrit la porte qui déboucha dans un grand hall au sol de marbre. Lorie entra avec les yeux grand ouvert elle fit un tour complet sur elle pour observer la beauté des lieux. Il y avait un immense escalier qui menait au premier étage et on pouvait y accéder par les deux cotés de la pièce.

- et encore la tu n'as rien vu. Dit doucement severus à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-pourrais je savoir de quoi tu parles? Dit elle en souriant. Si tu parle de ta maison la je suis d'accord. Mais pour les autres choses se ne sera…

-ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Après ce qui c'est passé, je ne doute pas sur le fait que tu seras bloqué. Et puis nous avons encore à peu près 2 ans pour cela.

Lorie lui sourit en remerciement pour cette phrase. Severus continua la visite du manoir et il lui montra en dernier la chambre d'ôte dans laquelle elle allait séjourné en attendant qu'il fassent dortoir commun. Où plutôt lit commun. Lorie commença à déposer ses vêtements dans l'armoire en pin. Le ton général de la chambre était le blanc. Il y avait un grand lit a baldaquin avec de la literie blanche, des voiles blanc l'entourait. La vitre ouverte donnait sur un immense balcon qui donnait sur l'immense parc. Ainsi que sur le lac ou au milieu il y avait une petite île avec un bosquet ou il y avait un ponton ou l'on pouvait y accoster avec une petite barque. Sentant une présence tout près Lorie tourna la tête vers la droite et elle vit severus accouder au balcon d'a coté. Il était en jean noir et avait retiré sa chemise noire se retrouvant torse nu. Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, entra sans frappé à la porte dans la chambre et alla voir le propriétaire des lieux qui était toujours accoudé a la balustrade mais elle remarqua que la chambre était un mélange entre le vert (Serpentard) et le jaune or (griffondor).

-tu as finis de déballer tes affaires. Dit il alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule.

-comment as-tu su que j'était la?

-ton parfum, dit il en se tournant vars elle. Il est unique, je n'avais jamais sentis un parfum aussi sublime.

-merci dit elle.

Elle lui sourit puis le contourna et s'appuya également contre la balustrade. Elle observa a nouveau l'immense parc. Et pendant ce moment de silence, severus regarda attentivement la jeune femme à ses cotes. Ses long cheveux long et soyeux, ses courbes délicieuses: sa poitrine avait encore évoluée en a peine deux mois. Ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes galbées augmentait de plus en plus le désir de severus envers Lorie mais il s'abstenue de tout commentaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il plaça sa main sur sa taille. Sur ce geste Lorie sursauta, mais ne se retira pas. Bien au contraire, elle profita de ce moment certes simple mais pour elle, elle pensait que c'était peu être le début de leur histoire. En tout cas c'est-ce qu'elle espérait. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et espérait également que cela soit réciproque mais elle n'osa lui demander. Et que malgré son appartenance a griffondor, son courage a se moment la lui faisait défaut. Comme pour appuyer ce geste, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule et, étant donné qu'elle le connaissait mieux aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il la repousserait si jamais il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Et avec soulagement pour la jeune fille, severus ne la repoussa pas.

-alors, commença severus. Comment c'est passé le reste de tes vacances? A part ce qui c'est passé hier bien entendu.

-plutôt bien j'ai rencontré la reine et elle été bien surprise de mon jeune age et de mon assurance malgré le peu de temps que j'ai été reine. C'est une femme bien et elle ne m'a pas traité comme l'avait fait fudge. Mais elle m'a respecté comme il se doit. Et je doit dire que cela m'a aidé pendant cet entretient. A part sa, rien de spécial, sauf que lorsque je me promenait et étant donné la chaleur qu'il y a eu ces derniers jours, une bonne majorité des garçons de mon quartier et des environs venaient en masse pour essayer de me séduire et bien entendu avoir la chance de m'épouser et de devenir roi. Mais pas de chance pour eux car j'était déjà promise à un homme pour qui mon cœur bat plus fort tendit qu'il reste de marbre devant les autres.

Severus réfléchit un instant sur ce que venait de dire Lorie et il réalisa qu'elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Ainsi donc la potion de révélation n'avait pas mentit et il se pourrait bien que Lorie et lui vivent heureux ensemble. Mais avant, il fera tout se qui est en son pouvoir pour la séduire comme il se doit et essayer de la mettre dans son lit le plus vite possible, mais sans pour autant la forcer. Il veut qu'elle vienne d'elle-même et non contrainte. Et plus il pensait a elle, plus le désir qu'il éprouve grandit. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que la jeune fille pensait également la même chose. Depuis quelque temps Lorie rêvait des mains de severus. Et que celles-ci ce baladent sur son corps lui faisant découvrir des plaisirs encore inconnu. Mais par contre cette pensée severus ne l'a connaîtra pas. Enfin pas tout de suite songea Lorie.

Puis un son de cloche retentit stoppant ce moment de tranquillité. Ensuite comme pour accentuer la fin du son, le ventre de Lorie s'exprima en un gargouillement. Severus sourit et emmena Lorie dans la cuisine ou sous les yeux ébahit de la jeune fille, il prépara un bon repas. Ils mangèrent en silence.

-as-tu été au chemin de traverse? Dit il en lavant la vaisselle.

-non, pas encore.

-on pourrait y aller cet après midi. Comme sa se sera fait.

-d'accord. Dit elle en souriant.

-enfin, sauf si tu veux y aller seule.

-si tu penses que j'aurais honte si jamais on me voyait avec toi. Eh bien tu te trompes severus rogue. Dit elle en l'attrapant par le col et en l'attirant près de son visage. Sache que je n'aurais jamais honte si on te voit avec moi car personne d'autre que moi peux se vanter de connaître le vrai severus rogue.

Doucement severus approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Assez doucement pour lui laisser le temps de reculer. Mais celle-ci ne bougea point et le laissa poser ces lèvre contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Severus ne voulait pas la brusquée donc il ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin. Lorie profita de se contact mais elle rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de son futur époux.

-eh bien je croix que bien des gens se sont trompés. Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

-comment sa . Dit severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-eh bien, depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles, beaucoup d'élèves m'ont dit comme quoi cela ne marcherais jamais entre nous et que malgré tout que la potion m'avait confié a un homme qui ne m'apporterais que du malheur et je dois avouer que depuis que je connais ce qu'il y a sous ta carapace de professeur, tu m'as toujours soutenue et bien entendus tu m'a comblée.

Sur ces paroles plus que touchantes, Severus se pencha et attrapa encore une fois les douces lèvres de sa jeune fiancée. Et celle-ci ne se fit as priée pour y répondre.


	10. premiers frissons

salut et desole de mettre tant de temps avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre seulement cela est du a divers problemes technique et personnel et donc voila le nouveau chapitre

**Chapitre 10: premiers frissons**

Cela faisait une semaine que Lorie avait emménager chez Severus. Et leur relation devenait jour après jour de plus en plus renforcer par leur rapprochement. Mais la jeune femme cachait un secret que Severus devrait savoir si jamais ils désiraient faire l'amour avant leur mariage. Et ce soir là…Lorie rentra dans l'immense bibliothèque que contenait cette demeure et elle pris un livre afin de le lire paisiblement dans son lit. Tout en retournant dans sa chambre, la jeune femme commençât a lire le livre sur la nature de la terre. Mais sans s'y attendre, elle se cogna dans quelque chose de dur faisant ainsi tomber le livre à terre sous le coup de la surprise. Elle leva les yeux et vit que c'était Severus. Elle lui sourit et se baissa pour ramasser le livre.

« tu as l'air pensive dit-il en lui relevant la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Quelque chose ne va pas Lorie?

-si si tout va bien je t'assure. Seulement je…

-qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour que tu hésite tant a me le dire?

Lorie le regarda dans les yeux et elle vit dans ses yeux de la douceur et de la patiente. Elle respira un grand coup et pris Severus par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune femme s'asseye sur le lit du maître des lieux. Celui-ci s'assit près d'elle.

-raconte moi. Dit-il simplement, puis il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-eh bien. Commença elle hésitante. C'est sur un sujet délicat enfin surtout pour moi. C'est au sujet de ce que nous devrons faire une fois mariés. Severus compris immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler et hocha la tête pour l'incité a continuer. Si nous devions le faire avant que nous soyons uni par le mariage eh bien le ministère en serai immédiatement averti à cause d'un sortilège de chasteté afin que je ne puisse pas le faire avec un autre homme que mon mari et le sortilège ne prendra fin que lorsque nous serons uni.

Severus la regarda cette jeune femme qui avait baissée la tête et qui rougissait il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorie fut d'abord surprise qu'il l'embrasse après cette déclaration mais elle se détendis bien vite et elle répondit avec passion a ce baiser * si jamais je le fais avec lui cela montra juste que je l'aime et rien d'autre.*

-tu sais. Dit il calmement. Je connais beaucoup de chose et je n'ai pas vécu comme un moine tu sais et j'ai appris énormément au sujet de ce sortilège et l'une des principale particularité de celui-ci est de ce déclanché si la personne portant se sort fait l'amour avec une personne qui ne lui est pas destinée.

-en d'autre terme, si j'ai bien compris, si jamais nous faisons l'amour avant notre mariage, le sortilège ne se déclenchera pas car nous sommes destinés l'un a l'autre.

-tu as tout compris mon cœur, dit il en se penchant vers elle pour luis capturer ses lèvres qu'il aimaient tant.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Lorie sortie pour regagner sa chambre et se mis en

pyjamas. Celui-ci était constitué d'une nuisette de soie bleu nuit avec des couture en argent et d'un shorty rouge. Puis elle détacha ses cheveux, pris son livre et sortit. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'a coté elle y entra sans frappé car elle savait que Severus n'y serait que dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle s'installa du coté gauche du lit le coté étant le plus près de la fenêtre et elle commença la lecture de son livre. Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus arriva et lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille dans le lit, en pyjama lisant un livre. Il resta sur place bouche bée. Cette jeune fille ne se rendait pas comte de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur notre professeur de potion. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se changea. son pyjama était constitué d'un simple pantalon de soie noir et il resta torse nu. Il sortit et alla se mettre a coté de Lorie sous les couvertures puis il pris également un livre et lut.

Lorsque Severus sortit de la salle de bain, Lorie n'a put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Et elle se demandât si elle pourrait résister longtemps a se corps qui ne cessait de l'appelé.

Puis, doucement Lorie s'endormie, et sa tête trouva naturellement refuge sur l'épaule de Severus. Celui-ci surpris par le contact tourna la tête et sourit. Doucement, il retira le livre des mains de la jeune fille et avec un bras dans le dos, et un autre sous les genoux. Il la fit glissée afin qu'elle soit allongée. Puis il s'allongea également et éteignit la lumière. Le lendemain matin, se fut Severus qui se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux car il ne pouvait pas se lever et c'est alors qu'il vit ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Sa jeune fiancée avait la tête sur son torse et un de ses bras enlaçait la taille du maître des potion et Severus lui, avait un bras qui enlaçait celle de la jeune femme. Il soupira de bien être et il remarqua que la nuisette de Lorie était remontée et que Severus pouvait voir avec plaisir les courbes gracieuse du corps de son élève. C'est alors qu'il décida de la réveillée d'une bien douce façon.

Severus commença doucement par câliner la hanche de Lorie ce qui la fit bouger et elle se mit sur le dos. *C'est exactement la position qu'il me fallait* pensa-t-il en caressant doucement le ventre de la jeune femme en remontant calmement jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il trouva ni trop petite ni trop grosse. Sous les caresses de son amant la jeune fille commença doucement a sortir de ses rêves en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui faire autant de bien. En sentant des mains qui la caressait d'une manière si habile elle sut immédiatement qu'il n'y avait que Severus pour lui prodiguer de telles caresses. donc elle décida de ce laisser faire, et de découvrir les sensations encore inconnue qu'il lui faisait découvrir. Ce dernier remonta sa nuisette afin de pouvoir prendre l'un des mamelons dans sa bouche jouant avec en le suçant, le titillant avec sa langue et ses dents. Lorie quand a elle soupira d'aise et gémi ce qui incita Severus a poursuivre ses caresses en attrapant le second avec sa main. Lorie posa l'une de ses mains sur la tête de Severus pour l'incité a continuer et a approfondir ses caresses. La main de ce dernier quitta son sein pour commencer une lente descente jusqu'au short de la jeune femme. Et y plongea lentement pour laisser le temps a Lorie de l'arrêter. Mais celle-ci ne fit rien. Severus commença par caresser la toison noire de Lorie. Cette dernière écarta doucement les jambes afin que cette douce main puisse continuer sa douce exploration. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle commença doucement a écarter ses douce lèvres déjà bien humide et elle titilla le petit bouton sensible qui fit cambrer et gémir la jeune fille tendit qu'un frisson de plaisir lui parcourait le corps. Puis il enfonça doucement son doigt dans le paradis humide et chaud de la jeune fille et un nouveau frisson la parcoura tendit qu'il commença un lent va et vient. Lorie était au anges et voulait plus. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. alors elle ramena son visage en face du sien et l'embrassa en retirant sa main de son short. Alors que Severus lui lança un regard interrogation, elle retira son short ainsi que sa nuisette. Puis timidement elle dirigea ses mains vers son pantalon mais celui-ci lui prit les poignets et l'encouragea a s'allonger, ce qu'elle fit opposer de résistance. Mais elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long: un immense désir ainsi qu'une question.

« tu n'as rien a faire a par savourer .dit il avant de l'embrasser. Tu apprendra cela plus tard. »

Elle lui sourit et captura a nouveau ses lèvres. Severus retira son pantalon et caressa encore Lorie pendant quelques minutes avant de se présenter devant l'entre de sa belle. Il l'a regarda encore une fois pour savoir s'il pouvais continuer mais le simple fait qu'elle lui laisse la possibilité de se rétracter lui réchauffa le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle lui sourit et rapprocha légèrement son bassin afin d'affirmer son consentement. Severus commença doucement a entrer en elle. Il s'arrêtât lorsqu'il sentit cette fine barrière qu'est l'hymen de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentit son hésitation.

« je veux te sentir en moi, dit elle en un souffle. Apprend moi. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je ne veux pas attendre notre mariage. »

Ces paroles furent suffisantes à convaincre l'homme au dessus d'elle. Il continua a pousser. Lorsque la fine membrane céda, les ongles de Lorie se crispèrent dans le dos de Severus. Il s'arrêtât pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer a sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se détendait, il commença un doux va et vient. Lorie qui après avoir perdu sa virginité avait sentit un douleur rapide et intense. Mais petit a petit elle passa et commença a sentir du plaisir et commença doucement a bouger les anches afin de ressentir plus de sensation. Sentant cela il commença a accélérer et la jeune femme commença a gémir petit a petit les deux amant gémir. Lorie, sentait de plus en plus souvent des frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le corps puis une plus forte que tout les autres arriva la faisant se cambrer et elle rentra les ongles dans les épaules de son fiancé. Severus qui lui sentit la jeune fille se resserrer autour de lui se lâcha en elle avec un gémissement rauque.

Il se retira avec douceur et se mit sur le dos. Lorie quand a elle trouva refuge dans ses bras. Tout les deux était haletant et en sueur. Severus rabattu la couverture sur eux afin que sa belle n'attrape pas froid par ses mâtiné fraîche de l'été. Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de Lorie celle-ci releva la tête et lui sourit.

-tu n'as pas eu trop mal mon cœur? Dit il en caressant doucement son dos.

-un peu, dit elle en le regardant. mais tu m'as fait rapidement oublié la douleur.

-heureusement sinon a quoi mes entraînement précédents auraient servis. Dit il mais en voyant son visage s'embrunir il rajouta. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir a faire l'amour avec une femme qu'avec toi.

La jeune femme rougit et l'embrassa pour qu'il arrête de rire devant sa gène. Puis Lorie se redressa et prit la couverture pour se couvrir la poitrine, et se baissa pour ramasser sa robe de chambre.

-tu sais, dit il en admirant la belle chute de rein qu'avait sa jeune fiancée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous la robe de chambre blanche. Tu n'es plus obliger de me cacher se corps si merveilleux derrière des vêtements si disgracieux.

-tu ne crois pas que tu as largement profiter de ce corps si merveilleux. Le taquina-t-elle.

-je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout observer dit-il en la déshabillant du regard.

-eh bien tu vas devoir attendre la prochaine fois car pour l'heure je dois aller me laver et ensuite je dois aller acheter mes fourniture qui me manque.

Sur ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'être plus propre. Mais elle laissa néanmoins la porte entrouverte. Severus ayant remarquer cela, se leva et entra doucement dans la pièce et il remarqua que Lorie était déjà sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il entra dans la cabine sans faire de bruit. Et lorsque Lorie voulu prendre le gel douche, elle vit qu'il n'en plus a sa place. Puis elle sentit des mains lui parcourant le dos. severus lava avec tendresse la jeune femme magnifique qu'il avait devant lui.

Apres la douche, ils se sèchèrent et s'habillèrent avant d'aller faires les dernieres courses pour la rentrée.

voila alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez et lachez tout les genres de critiques sont accepté

le prochain chapitre s'intitule: chapitre 11:rentrée


	11. rentrée

Tout d'abord je suis desolé du temps que j'ai mi a mettre ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai un emploi du temp chargé et donc je n'ai pas souvent le temps de monçcie de cette fic

Ensuite je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé leur rewiews car toute critique est bonne à prendre et donc je vais clarifié certains points:

* la première est les réactions des personnage . Fugue est un petit enfoirés qui voudrait garder le pouvoir pour lui et non qu'il y ait quelque un au dessus de lui. Et pour cela il veut pourrir la vie de la jeune reine. Mais sachez que cette dernière dans un chapitre elle va mettre les choses au clair. Pour le grand pere de lorie. Et bien il a plutôt un role de soutient et essaye de la réconforté au mieu car il a connu la même chose avec sa fille. Puis les dursley: moi personnellement je les aimes bien donc j'ai voulu qu'ils soient un peu plus gentils et que les années passés chez eux n'etaient qu'une façade

*la seconde est l'implication du ministère dans la vie de lorie. Je l'ai expliqué juste avant et donc il s'était renseigné sur toutes les lois la concernant et croyez moi, il a pas fini de l'emmerder.

Voila et bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 11: Rentrée

Lorie se reveille vers 9h du matin apres une nuit de passion avec son amant qui l'avait une fois de plus charmée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle ferma doucement la porte afin d'eviter de reveiller l'homme avec qui elle avait assé la nuit. Elle alluma le jet d'eau et elle repensa a se qu'il c'etait passé deux jours plus tot.

***flash back***

C'était un lundi apres midi, lorie et severus etaient assis sur le canapé du salon en train de lire chacun un livre quand on frappa à la porte. Lorie se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir sur le perron le ministre de la magie ainsi que le ministre du departement des mariages.

-monsieur le ministre, monsieur watford que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Demandât elle etonnée.

-miss potter nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous et mr rogue.

-pourquoi donc?

-vous le saurez bien assez tot. Expliqua mr watford

Lorie les fit entrer, et les conduisit jusque dans le salon. Severus n'avait pas bougé et continuait de lire tranquillement son livre.

-severus nous avons de la visite, dit elle lorsqu'il se retourna vers en lui posant une question muette pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il ne se leva meme pas pour saluer celui qui avait faillit le faire jetter en prison lorsqu'il avait su que lorie etait sa fiancée.

-que voulez vous? Demandât il en posant son livre sur la table basse.

-nous devons vous parlez de la date de votre mariage. Commença mr watford apres s'etre assis sur le fauteuil que lorie lui presentait.

-nous vous avons dit que nous le ferons l'été prochain apres mes dix huit lorie.

-eh bien nous allons devoir l'avancer. Dit fudge.

-pardon. Dirent d'une meme voix lorie et severus. Eh pourquoi cela?

- eh bien malgré le fait que le sortilège a été jeté sur miss potter, il nous averti si jamais le couple designé passe a l'acte avant le mariage et donc si jamais cela se produit, cela veut dire qu'ils sont prêt a se mariés et dans votre cas a concevoir un enfant durant cette premiere année de mariage.

-non mais alors la vous aller trop loin. Dit lorie en haussant la voix et en se levant. Déjà que je ne pouvais pas decider de comment allait se derouler le commencement de ma vie d'adulte, mais en plus vous aller decider a notre place quand aura lieu notre mariage vous ne manquer pas de toupet. Je suis passé outre ses lois d'un autre age lorsque j'ai apris que j'etait la descendante de griffondor. Parce que je n'avait pas encore ni la connaissance, ni l'experience pour pouvoir me revolter. Mais la c'en est trop, il est hors de question que je vous laisse a nouveau diriger ma vie comme lorsque j'était jeune.

-je suis tout a fait conscient que cela vous repulse mais malheureusement vous n'avez pas le choix. Commença mr watford. Ces lois ont été ecrite par votre ailleux et elles ne sont pas changeables a cause d'un sortilège tres puissant qu'il a lui-même posé sur ces lois. Vous devrez decidez d'une date avant la nouvelle année sinon nous serons dans l'obligation de vous retirer vos droits de royauté.

***fin du flash back***

Lorie sortit de la douche et commenca a se secher lorque severus entra dans la salle de bain. Puis il vit que sa future femme avait les yeux dans le vague, alors il posa ses deux mains sur ces epaules et il la questionna.

-lorie qu'il a-t-il? Puis elle le regardat comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Je te trouve bien silencieuse car d'habitude tu es toujours en train de fredonner un air de musique lorsque tu es dans la salle de bain.

-oh se n'est rien de grave je t'assure. Dit elle en mettant une main sur la joue de son amant. Je repensait a se que nous avait dit fudge et watford.

-ne pense plus a sa mon ange. Dit il en souriant. Eh puis, comme sa on ne pourra plus dire que tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi etant donné que nous avons fait l'amour avant notre mariage.

Elle lui sourit puis elle s'habilla tandis que severus se lavait. Elle termina de faire ces bagages et elle pris un livre en attendant qu'il soit dix heures. Severus sortit à son tour de la salle de bain et trouva lorie sur le balcon assise sur un rocking-chair. Son livre était fermé sur ces genoux et elle avait les yeux dans le vague, tournés vers le lac qu'il y avait au milieu de l'immense domaine. Et l'une de se mains était posé sur le bras du siège et l'autre était posé sur son ventre.

-chérie, nous devons y aller. Je dois arriver plus tôt pour régler les derniers détails de la rentrée avec les autres professeurs.

-d'accord. Dit elle en se levant et en allant poser son livre dans sa valise.

Lorie savait que des que Severus et elle serait en dehors de la maison et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre qu'ils ne devraient en aucun cas montrer leur sentiment devant les autres et elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait car depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle ne pouvait se passé de lui. Elle était tout simplement accros a cet homme qui envers les autres était froid et sarcastique. Elle voulu prendre sa valise mais Severus la pris avant elle, la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-ne t'inquiète pas; dit il doucement car il savait a quoi pensait la jeune fille. Le directeur a tout prévu pour que l'on se voie régulièrement. Car tu te doutes bien que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi plus d'une semaine.

Et doucement il se pencha et captura ses lèvres douces. Lorie répondit volontiers à se baiser. Puis ils se mirent en routent. Arriver devant le train, Severus laissa sa fiancée car il devait rejoindre les autres professeurs pour régler les détails du voyage et de la rentrée. Elle alla s'installer dans un compartiment en attendant ses amis. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver. Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ils se firent la bises et s'installèrent. Et bien entendu les premières discussions étaient portées vers la fin des vacances qu'elle avait passée avec son amant.

-alors, demanda Ron. Comment c'est chez le bâtard des cachots?

Hermione et Ginny qui l'encadraient lui donnèrent chacune un coud de coude dans les cotes.

-c'était très bien Ron. Dit calmement Lorie. Et pour ton information, Severus n'est pas un bâtard mais un sang mêlé, tendit que pour les cachots, c'est juste le lieu ou il fait son métier alors je te serai gré de garder tes commentaires stupides envers mon fiancé pour toi ai-je été clair?

-très dit Ron en rougissant de honte de s'être fait remettre en douceur à sa place. Je te demande pardon.

Les quatre amis discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien et doucement la nuit enveloppa l'Angleterre. Environ une demi heure avant l'arriver du train a pré-au-lard, Lorie sortit du compartiment pour prendre un peu l'air et remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui ne cessaient de se chambouler dans sa tête depuis se matin. Puis elle vit au bout du couloir drago qui faisait sa ronde. Il était comme Hermione préfet en chef. Et il avait enfin accepter le fait qu'elle était la fiancée de son parrain et qu'il devrait faire avec sinon Severus ne l'accepterais en aucun cas s'il s'en prenait a elle. Pendant l'été, il était venu plusieurs fois a la maison. Car depuis que son père a enfin été arrêté pour son appartenance aux mangemorts, Lucius fut condamné au baiser du detraqueur. Et depuis ce jour drago était libéré de son emprise et donc il avait enfin le pouvoir de faire ses propres choix et de choisir enfin avec qui il allait vivre sa vie. Et il se tourna vers Ginny au départ cela ne fut pas facile entre ces deux la. En effet, il y avait le problème de leurs caractères qui sont assez explosifs, mais il y avait également le problème de Ron qui ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur fricoter avec un malfoy. Mais grâce a quelques engueulades et coups de points Ron toléra la présence de drago parmi eux et il devint pour le quatuor un bon ami.

-je vous souhaites le bonjour saleté de reine, dit il en s'approchant.

-bonjour salopard de mangemort fini, dit elle en le regardant d'un mauvais œil.

Ils se toisèrent ainsi pendant une minute, puis, ils se sourirent et rigolèrent

-si mon parrain savait que l'on se salue de cette façon je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait

-en effet. Dit Lorie en souriant.

-qu'est-ce que je n'apprécie pas? Demanda une voix sur leur gauche.

-tu es la depuis combien de temps? Demandât la fiancée

-assez pour me demander pourquoi vous vous saluez de cette façon.

-pour nous rappeler le bon vieux temps où on se tirait dans les pattes. Dit naturellement drago en mettant ses mains dans ces poches.

-j'vous jure, dit severus en soupirant et en secouant de la tête. Lorie, le directeur veut te voir.

-pourquoi? Cela ne peut il pas attendre demain ou ce week-end?

-je n'en sais rien. Il m'a seulement dit que c'en urgent.

Lorie acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'avant du train.

Les élèves terminaient tout juste de manger lorsque le directeur se leva et demandât le silence.

-maintenant que vous avez remplis vos estomacs, il est l'heure pour vous d'aller vous coucher car demain une longue journée vous attends.

Et sur ces paroles tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall ou ils se dispersèrent selon la maison auquel ils appartenaient. Lorie quand a elle, ne se dirigea pas vers la tour mais elle se dirigea vers les cachots juste avant les premières années et drago. Et elle tourna vers la droite dans un renfoncement ou le tableau d'une licorne dans une clairière l'accueillit. Tous les élèves de première année étaient plus que surpris de voir une élève se présenter et connaître le mot de passe du terrible professeur de potion dont-ils avaient entendus parler pendant le repas. Elle entra et refermât la porte. Elle alla chercher un livre en attendant severus. Ce dernier arriva très tard et il s'etonna de voir la lumière allumer. Mais il comprit tout de suite lorsqu'il vit Lorie allonger sur le canapé, un livre ouvert par terre. Il la pris délicatement car il savait a quel point on dormait mal sur ce canapé. Il l'allongea sur le lit et il s'allongea a ses cotes. Elle trouva tout naturellement sa place sur son torse.

Ainsi se fini ce chapitre rendez vous au prochain.

Chapitre 12:nouveau prof de dcfm


	12. nouveau professeur de dcfm

je suis vraiment desolé de l'attente mais je n'ai pu poster de chapitre avant au jourd'hui. et je dois dire que la j'ai a peine 5 minutes pour vous donner ce nouveau chapitre que vous attender depuis longtemps. bon ba bonne lecture et n'hesiter pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez

Chapitre 12: nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)

Le lendemain Lorie se réveilla une heure avant son fiancé, et elle en profita pour le détailler et elle fut prise d'une envie de le réveiller comme lorsqu'il lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour. Elle commença par glisser sa main sous le haut de pyjama. Severus agrippa soudainement cette main qui l'avait réveillée. Puis il regardât a qui appartenait cette main qui osait se promenée d'une façon aussi sensuelle sur son torse. En voyant que c'était sa future femme, et que ses yeux reflétaient une grande passion. Il voulu la toucher et lui retirer cette maudite robe, mais elle le retient et lui dit tout simplement.

-tu n'as rien à faire a part savourer. Dit elle en reprenant sa douce exploration.

Severus sourit devant la phrase qu'elle lui sortit. C'est celle qu'il avait dit lors de la première fois de la jeune femme.

-je refuse d'être a moitié satisfait, dit il en la regardant.

-et qu'elle est l'autre partie? Demandât Lorie taquine.

-celle de te faire également du plaisir et te faire également gémir. Dit il en la retournant sur le dos et dans un simple sortilège informulé, il lui retira cette robe. Mais avant de pouvoir explorer plus ce corps qui l'appelait tant. Quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte qui menait à la salle de classe de severus. Lorie se leva et mit une longue robe de chambre et alla ouvrir.

-professeur dumbeldore. Dit lorie surprise, mais avant de pouvoir ajouter autre chose, severus entra à son tour dans le salon.

-albus vous savez quelle heure il est?

-je sais qu'il est tôt severus. Mais je devais vous parler de toute urgence avant que lorie n'ait son premier cours de DCFM.

-mais pourquoi cela? Demandât lorie en laissant entrer le directeur. Cela ne pouvait il pas attendre?

-malheureusement non, dit il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil tandis que severus préparait le petit déjeuner et un thé pour dumbeldore et que lorie s'installait dans le canapé. Je dois vous dire que le professeur de DCFM est assez…comment dire étrange.

-vous savez monsieur après toutes ses années passé ici, plus grands choses m'étonne.

-pourtant écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Elle se nomme dolores ombrage.

-vous plaisantez albus? Dit severus en posant devant lui une tasse et un chocolat pour lorie. Vous avez engagé cette vipère comme professeur.

-qui est cette femme? Demandât lorie.

- une femme qui suit aveuglement les ordres de fudge. Et je dois dire que plus d'une fois j'ai faillit aller a ascaban cause d'elle. En d'autre terme, c'est une vipère. Je te conseil de te méfier d'elle.

-malheureusement severus, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai engagé. C'est le ministère qui nous l'a envoyée.

-en d'autre terme, dit severus. Fudge en profite que lorie soit encore élève a poudlard pour y mettre le bordel. Étant donné que tu as dis que tu laissait la gestion de l'école au ministre de la magie le temps des quatre années qu'il te restait a faire.

-mais je pense que la question la plus importante. De mon point de vue est de savoir si c'est un bon professeur ou pas.

-en effet miss. Mais je crains que fudge ne l'ait envoyé pour d'autres raisons que j'ignore.

-en tout cas. Dit lorie en souriant si jamais elle me cherche des noises et bien on verra si elle accepte un duel je me ferais une joie de la ridiculisée devant un maximum de personne.

-pour cela je te fais confiance. Mais si jamais j'avais été ton professeur tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre moi. Dit severus avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-je le sais sa. C'est même toi qui m'entraînes. Tu connais mon style de combat et comment je réagis. Mais tu dois quand même admettre que je suis presque à ton niveau question sortilège. Et que je te domine largement avec l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs.

Severus secoua la tête. Puis le directeur pris congé des tourtereaux. Ces derniers ce regardèrent puis lorie soupira.

-eh bien. Dit elle en se levant. Je crois que nous devons remettre à plus tard le câlin de ce matin. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre afin de ce préparer pour les cours dont le premier était DCFM.

Lorsque lorie sortit de la chambre, elle vit que severus lisait un livre sur le canapé. Puis elle se souvenu qu'il n'avait pas cour jusqu'a dix heures. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule puis sortit en lui souriant. Puis elle se dirigea vers le troisième étage. Elle y retrouva Ron et hermione. Ceux étaient comme toujours en train de ce disputer.

-dites, commença lorie une fois qu'elle eu captée leur attention. Au lieu de vous disputer sans arrêt vous pourriez faire autre chose.

-comme quoi? Demandât Ron

Lorie allait répondre lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Et une femme rose bonbon apparut. Enfin une femme habiller rose bonbon. Et vu le regard qu'elle lui lança lorie sut tout de suite qu'elle allait souffrir.

-bien. Commença le bonbon ambulant (surnom que Ron lui a affubler dès que les élèves furent dans la classe.) je ne sais pas quel niveau vous avez donc nous allons commencer par une petite interrogation.

Tous les élèves, même Hermione soupirèrent. Ombrage distribua les copies. Lorie regardât la copie et sourit. Elle connaissait parfaitement chaque question et certaines d'entre elles étaient sur la magie noire et d'autre sur des sortilèges de niveau supérieur. Lorie répondit à toutes les question se doutant bien que le bonbon lui ferait tout un speech sur son niveau et surtout comment connaissait elle autant de chose sur la magie noire. Au bout de 10 minutes, la copie de lorie était noire. Et elle alla rendre sa copie puis elle sortit un livre et lu jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Quand celle-ci arriva, le professeur rogue arriva et attendit que tous les élèves fussent sortis. Mais lorsque lorie voulu sortir, elle l'a retint et lui dit que les cours de la matinée étaient annulés pour elles. Elle re-rentra dans la salle avec severus.

-bien. Commença ombrage. Je viens de regarder votre copie miss potter. Et je dois dire qu'elle me laisse très perplexe.

-et pourquoi êtes vous perplexe. Demandât innocemment lorie tôt en sachant très bien la raison.

-je voudrais bien savoir d'où vous savez ces connaissances en magie noire et en sortilèges qui sont d'un niveau supérieur à celui que vous étudier durant votre premier cycle.

- lors de mes vacances j'ai eu professeur qui m'a initiée à l'art du duel et il m'a également appris à me défendre contre les sortilèges de magie noire mais sans les utiliser moi-même.

En disant cela, lorie avait évité de regarder severus. Car bien entendu c'était lui qui lui avait apprit tout ça. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il soit mêlé à tout cela car dans ce cas il aurait de gros ennuis.

-et pourrais je savoir qui Est-ce professeur qui vous a enseigné cela? Demandât ombrage.

-je ne peux pas vous le révéler car je refuse qu'il est des ennuis par ma faute alors que c'est moi qui lui est demandé de m'instruire et si quelqu'un doit être sanctionné c'est moi et uniquement moi.

Puis elle se souvins que son fiancé était lui aussi présent.

-pourrais je savoir pourquoi severus est également la? Il me semble qu'il n'y ai aucun rapport entre lui et cette histoire.

-il est ici pour une autre chose qui devra ce produire selon votre demande pendant les vacances de la toussaint. Dit cette femme avec un sourire qui en disait long. Le ministre de la magie veut que vous terminez de préparer cet évènement.

Lorie et severus se regardèrent puis elle soupira. Elle se doutait bien que fudge ne la laisserais en paix que lorsque cette fichu loi sera appliquée. Puis elle regardait le professeur de DCFM d'un œil sérieux.

-cet évènement n'est pas à notre demande. Dit lorie d'un ton sec. Mais nous avons étés obligés de décider d'une date à cause du ministre de la magie.

-néanmoins, vous devez terminer les préparatifs étant donné que votre mariage se déroulera dans le parc de l'école le premier samedi des vacances de la toussaint. C'est-à-dire dans a peine un mois.

-nous sommes au courant. Répondit lorie en lui lançant un regard noir. Il ne reste que quelque détaille à régler et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour le faire.

-bon eh bien je vous laisse deux semaines pour les régler. Et je vous laisse donc à tous les deux la matinée pour réfléchir a ces derniers détails. Vous pouvez partir.

Lorie se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avec severus juste derrière elle. Des qu'ils furent assez éloignés du bureau d'ombrage, lorie laissa éclaté sa colère

-non mais elle se prend pour qui pour nous donner des délais pour terminer nos préparatifs. Si elle continue sur cette voix je te préviens qu'elle va avoir les quatre fers en l'air. Et si je suis de bonne humeur à ce moment là ce ne sera devant personne. Mais si elle me met hors de moi je me ferais un plaisir de la faire valdinguer dans toute la grande salle avec tout les élèves et prof et même avec fudge avec un peu de chance.

Après avoir rigoler devant l'énervement de sa compagne, severus ajouta

-je n'en doute pas mon cœur. Seulement, attends un peu avant de lancer ta furie contre elle.

Sur ces paroles ils entrèrent dans leurs appartement mais au lieu de terminer les préparatifs, lorie en profita pour terminée ce qu'elle avait commencé le matin même.

fini voila alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez


	13. jour j

**Chapitre 13: jour J**

Le week-end des vacances scolaires avançait à grand pas. Et ce jour la, on était samedi. Le jour décisif. Lorie commençait sérieusement à stresser tout en restant devant cette housse blanche qui contenait sa robe de mariée. Depuis qu'elle connaissait le vrai severus, elle n'avait jamais douté. Sauf en ce moment à cet instant elle hésitait énormément. Elle se demandait si elle allait être à la hauteur. En tant que reine, en tant que femme mariée, et surtout, en tant que mère. Car après son mariage, elle avait un an pour être enceinte. Elle était toujours dans ces réflexions lorsqu'une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre.

-bonjour ma belle. Dit joyeusement Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors prête a te mariée à la terreur des cachots?

-plus que jamais. Répondit lorie en retrouvant son assurance.

Puis se fut au tour d'Hermione d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle la serra elle aussi dans ses bras et c'est alors que lorie s'asseyait devant sa coiffeuse que tous ces doutes se dissipèrent. Les trois jeunes filles s'aidèrent mutuellement pour le coiffage, le maquillage et l'habillage. Lorsque lorie fut enfin prête, elle regardât le résultat dans l'immense glace à trois volets mis pour l'occasion dans la chambre. Elle en eut tout simplement le souffle coupé. Sa robe était composée d'un buste blanc brodé de roses en perles blanches. Le bas de la robe qui s'évasait ce qui laissait libres les mouvements de la jeune femme également blanche était brodée de fils d'or et d'argent ce qui représentait l'union des deux maisons ennemies. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur la regardèrent.

-tu es sublime, dit Ginny tendit qu'Hermione secouait la tête en signe d'approbation.

-je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, dit une voix derrière elles.

Lorie se retourna et vit son parrain sur le pas de la porte. Il était habillé en costume noir

-Sirius dit lorie en allant le serrer dans ses bras. Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

-tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais rater le mariage de ma filleule. Dit il en souriant. Malgré le fait que tu te marie avec servilus mais bon, si jamais il te fais quoique se soit, tu me le dit et je lui botte le cul.

-ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit elle en rigolant. Il ne me fera jamais mal intentionnellement.

Sirius sourit et présentât son bras a la mariée afin de pouvoir l'emmenée jusqu'à l'autel. Sur son passage, les invités échangèrent des regards ébahis et au bout de cette allée, elle le vit. Cet homme qui la comblait et qui l'aimait et surtout qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier était habillé d'un costume noir et ses cheveux était retenu en catogan ce qui lui donnait un style irrésistible. Arrivée a ses cotés c'était comme si elle était sur un nuages et elle ne quitta pas ses yeux couleurs onyx de toute la cérémonie et lorsque le professeur dumbeldore indiqua a severus qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée, il encadra le visage de lorie entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

La soirée était bien avancée et la jeune mariée dansait beaucoup mais à un moment, a la fin d'une danse avec son époux, elle lui demandât si il pouvait rentrée car elle voulait n'être qu'avec lui sans personne avec eux. C'est alors que severus l'entraîna vers le château sous le regard de nombreux invités qui savaient ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde était heureux pour le couple sauf bien sur un certain professeur qui essayait de trouver un plan pour éviter que les deux tourtereaux ne se voient après leur lune de miel. Severus guida lorie en mettant une main dans le creux de son dos mais au lieu de se diriger vers les cachots, il se dirigea vers le 5ème étages. Et c'est alors que lorie vit que severus avait aménagé la salle sur demande en un véritable paradis. Puis doucement lorie sentit deux bras qui enlaçaient sa taille ainsi qu'un doux baiser dans le cou.

-alors que pensez vous de cette suite nuptial avant de partir en lune de miel Madame Rogue?

-absolument sublime monsieur rogue. Dit elle en souriant.

Puis elle se retourna toujours dans ces bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Doucement, severus remonta ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne et commença a délacer lentement le corsage de sa robe. Lorie le laissa faire et il l'emmena aussi près du lit ou il l'allongea doucement après lui avoir retirer sa superbe robe dévoilant ainsi sous les yeux gourmand de son mari son corps presque nu. Lorie quand a elle ne resta pas inactive. Elle déshabilla doucement son époux afin qu'il soit nu et a se moment la lorie commençât doucement a caresser le membre dur et chaud de severus et elle commença de doux va et viens ce qui fit gémir de plaisir notre professeur de potion. Mais sentant que si sa jeune épouse continuait ainsi, il ne durerait pas longtemps. Alors il l'arrêtât et l'allongea sur le dos. Mais au moment ou ces doigts allaient rentrés en contacte avec le fruit du péché, lorie l'arrêta. Il la regardât surpris et elle lui dit tout simplement.

-je n'en peux plus. Viens s'il te plait.

Sous un élan de désir, severus accédât a sa demande et entra doucement en elle. Il ne lui avait rien fait et pourtant elle était déjà bien humide. Tout un coup severus accéléra quelque seconde la cadence se qui provoqua un immense frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps de le jeune sorcière. Puis il adopta un cadence beaucoup plus lente afin de la faire languir. Mais lorie fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé. Dans un grand coup de rein, elle fit basculer severus sur le dos la faisant par la même occasion a cheval sur lui et lui toujours en elle. Puis lorie commença à monter et à descendre le long de cette verge bien dur qui lui procurait tellement de bien. Severus quand a lui n'était pas en reste, ayant les mains libres, il en profita pour caresser le corps de lorie. Puis, dans un dernier élan de la part de sa partenaire, severus joui en elle et lorie s'allongea sur son torse.

Doucement, severus se mit sur le coté afin de sortir doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras et les nouveaux mariés s'endormirent en même temps.


	14. la maison de voldemort

bonjour. je suis désolé de na pas avoir pu poster un autre chapitre avant. mais comme tout le monde j'ai des obligations et j'ai dut reporter la mise a jour de l'histoire.

Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques. bonne ou mauvaise alors laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait. meme si vous n'etes pas inscrit vous pouvez laissez des messages. alors prenez 10 secondes c'est pas long. merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 14: la maison de voldemort **

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que lorie et severus étaient mariés et entre eux aucun orage planait. Mais un soir severus rentra dans leur appartement avec un visage fermé et lorie compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-severus? L'appela-t-elle depuis le canapé.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et rentra directement dans son labo et ferma la porte. Lorie commença a être inquiète. Car jamais auparavant severus ne lui avait caché ses problèmes. Elle se leva et pénétra dans le labo. Elle vit severus pencher sur son plan de travail les deux mains poser sur la table mais il ne travaillait pas. Lorie s'avançât et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

-severus? Demandât elle mais il ne répondit pas. Chéri qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répond moi.

Severus ne répondit toujours pas mais il se retourna vers sa femme il avait le regard grave.

-l'ordre a trouver la maison de voldemort.

Ces simples mots firent un choc a lorie. Car même si voldemort était vraiment mort sans aucun retour, sa véritable demeure contenait des trésor autant en magie noir qu'en magie tout cour. Et depuis des années elle était introuvable. Si c'était bien sa maison cela voulait dire qu'une descente était prévu.

-quand?

-demain , répondit severus. L'ordre veut que j'y aille ainsi que toi.

- très bien, j'y serai. Dit elle simplement le regard sérieux.

-non, répliqua severus. C'est trop dangereux

-pour qui? Pour moi? Je te rappelle que je suis la descendante de griffondor et que si je le souhaite je te met au tapis dans la seconde alors que tu était l'un des plus puissants de ses mangemorts voir le plus puissant. Alors que tu le veuille ou non j'y serais.

Severus soupira et céda étant donné que son épouse pouvait se montrer plus têtue et butée que lui. Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait charger de reproche face à réponse, mais comment le pouvait il soutenir son regard qui lui disait que sa détermination était sans faille.

- très bien, si tu le souhaite.

Lorie lui sourit et lui lança un regard plein de tendresse. Elle l'embrassa et elle sortit du labo pour aller préparer le dîner. Ils mangèrent en silence mais dans sa tête, lorie savait bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son époux sans utiliser la legilimencie. Si il ne désirait pas qu'elle vienne c'est qu'il redoutait de ce qu'ils trouveraient dans cette fameuse maison. Puis après le dîner severus s'asseye dans le canapé lorie commença doucement a lui masser les épaules mais voyant que cela ne fit aucun effet elle alla chercher un livre dans leur bibliothèque, s'asseye devant la cheminée et commença à lire a voix haute le livre.

…mais la végétation de cette contrée souterraine ne s'en tenait pas a ces champignons. Plus loin s'élevaient par groupes un grand nombre d'autres arbres au feuillage décoloré. Ils étaient faciles a reconnaîtrent….(voyage au centre de la terre de jules verne)

Severus sourit malgré lui, d'habitude, c'était lui qui lisait à voix haute pour détendre lorie lorsqu'elle était tendu. Il se leva et se plaçât derrière elle. Il se pencha, prit le livre des mains de son épouse et il alla s'installer avec elle dans le canapé, lorie calla sa tête contre son épaule et l'écouta continuer la lecture .

Le lendemain lorie et severus se levèrent tôt afin de se préparer pour le départ pour l'ancienne maison de voldemort. Lorie mangea comme quatre. Ce qui étonna severus car d'habitude lorie mangeait peu au petit déjeuner même le week end. Puis lorie mit sa longue cape noir et rabattit le capuchon sur ces cheveux. Et elle sortit ainsi que severus. Lorie avait emmenée la carte des maraudeurs afin d'éviter les professeurs et personnel de l'établissement qui ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et juste a ce moment lorie remarqua une prof qui arrivait vers droit vers eux.

-attention, dit elle simplement et rangeant la carte sous sa cape.

Puis ils virent arrivé d'un tournant de couloir le professeur ombrage.

-eh bien professeur rogue vous êtes bien matinal, dit elle avec un sourire mauvais. Se n'est pourtant pas aujourd'hui de faire votre tour de garde.

-ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde aucunement. Dit severus d'une voix

Lorie qui était restée dans l'ombre se mordit la lèvre, elle savait que la réponse de severus allait attiser la curiosité maladive de cette prof.

-avez-vous quelque chose a cacher ? Dit elle de sa voix sournoise. Je vous trouve sur la défensive.

Pour évité d'être un retard chez Dumbeldore, lorie sortit de l'ombre mais laissant le capuchon sur sa tête ce qui cachait son visage a ombrage.

-nous avons rendez vous chez le directeur. dit elle simplement.

-et qui êtes vous? Dit dolores

Lorie leva la tête et fit glisser le capuchon de sa tête. révélant ainsi son visage.

- eh bien je vois que vous ne vous gênez pas pour faire fit du règlement miss Potter

-c'est madame rogue pour vous professeur et la raison pour laquelle je suis dehors je viens de vous la dire. Si vous ne me croyez pas suivez nous et il vous l'affirmera.

Sur ces mots, severus et elle continuèrent de marcher avec ombrage qui les suivaient.

-la poisse, dit severus tour bas. Comme si on avait besoin d'elle sur le dos.

-je sais chéri, soupira la jeune femme. Mais j'espère qu'albus trouvera une bonne solution pour se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite.

-pourquoi parlez vous a voix basse, dit une voix derrière eux. Si vous la faite cela veut dire que vous cachez quelque chose et cela ne peut pas être bon.

Lorie vit severus sourire et le laissa répondre a sa place sinon elle aurait pris une colle.

-ce que je dis a mon épouse ne vous regarde aucunement. D'autant plus si c'est des paroles intimes.

La prof de dcfm s'arrêtât net et laissa pour l'instant le couple s'éloigner en direction du bureau du directeur. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et albus les accueilla,

-ah vous voila, dit il en les voyant entrer. Bien je vais pouvoir vous annoncer le plan prévu lors de la fouille de la maison de tom jedusor.

-justement commença lorie, je souhaite que seulement quelques personnes n'entre dans cette maison. Il y aura sûrement des sortilège très puissant que peut de personnes pourrait les neutraliser. Et j'aimerai que seul ces personnes fouille la maison et que les autres fouille le domaine.

-dans ce cas, tu fera parti de ceux qui fouillerons le domaine lorie. Dit severus en se tournant vers elle.

lorie lui lança un regard très noir et remplis de reproche . Puis elle dit:

-si il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit être obligé de rentrer dans cette maison c'est moi. Car si je dois te rappeler qui est la personne la plus puissante dans cette pièce qui contient trois puissants sorciers et bien c'est moi. Alors, il est hors de question que je n'y aille pas.

Sur ces mots, lorie se tournât vers le directeur qui leur donna une feuille sur laquelle était marquée l'adresse de la maison. Et deux secondes plus tard, le bureau était vide.

La suite au prochain chapitre. et s'il vous plait dite moi ce que vous en pensez


	15. lettres pour tom elvis jedusor

voila suite de mon histoire. j'en profite pour en poster car dans peu de temps je rentre en fac et je risque de ne pas en mettre souvent. bonne lecture à vous tous.

pour ceux qui laisse des commentaires, j'aimerais si c'est possible d'avoir des coms qui m'aideront à amélioré voir meme a avoir des idées pour la suite. car franchement sa fait plaisir d'avoir des coms mais si c juste des "cool" ou des "super" cela ne m'avance pas des masse.

merci à vous et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 15: lettres pour tom elvis jedusor. **

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent dans un petit chemin de terre qui était à 5 minutes a pied du village ou se trouvait la demeure de voldemort. Albus commença a avancer, et lorie severus le suivirent. Puis, tout un coup lorie s'arrêtât devant le panneau qui indiquait le nom de la ville. Severus qui avait dépassé le panneau rejoignit lorie et lut:

« Godric's hollow »

-pendante toutes ses années mes parents ont vécu ici ils ne se doutait même pas que l'homme qui allait les tuer se trouvait dans le même village qu'eux. Dit amèrement lorie.

- oui mais voldemort également ne savait pas qu'ils habitaient ici. Dit severus dans son dos. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il était si furieux lorsqu'il a sut que leur maison était ici.

-je me demande si la maison tient encore debout?

-d'après ce que je sais, l'aile droite de la maison, la où Lily et toi vous vous trouviez lorsqu'il a tenté de vous tuées est détruite.

Sur ces paroles, severus entraîna lorie pour avancer. Et lorie sut que sur la fin de ces paroles, il lui promettait silencieusement d'aller voir la maison ainsi que la tombe de ces parents. Elle continua a marché et rejoignit severus qui se trouvait devant une grille de maison. Cette derniere, ressemblait à une grande maison normale. Personne n'aurait put savoir qu'un malade y vivait. Mais lorie pouvait sentir la magie. Et cette maison en regorgeait. Certaine partie plus que d'autre.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la maison tendit que les autres fouillaient le domaine. L'intérieur était remplis de tableau ( en tout cas l'entrée.)

-je prend les étages. Dit lorie en les regardant.

-pourquoi? Demandât severus. Qu'est-ce que tu sens.

-c'est la haut que la magie est la plus intense et donc je m'en occupe.

Severus allait répliquer mais lorie commençait déjà a monté les escaliers vers le premiers étage. Elle déboucha dans un grand couloir. Elle dirigea vers la pièce qui possédait la plus grande force magique.

* si je commence par les plus faibles, je n'aurait pas assez de force pour celui-ci. Et puis les autres sont faibles par rapport à cette puissante magique qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.*

Elle entra et elle se retrouva dans une immense bibliothèque. Grâce à sa maîtrise du l'air, elle envahit la pièce de courant d'air remplit de sa magie afin de savoir où sont les objets ensorcelés et ce qui l'étonna c'est que un seul objet était touché. C'était un simple parchemin mais cela se sentait que ça ne l'était pas. Elle jeta un sortilège complexe que severus lui avait apprit et qui pouvais enlever tout les sortilèges. Une forte lumière enveloppa le parchemin et lorie sentait sa magie peu à peu se vidait. Alors elle sut que le parchemin était protégé par plusieurs puissants sortilège qui pourraient, combinés, la vider de ses forces et ainsi la plongée dans un coma dont la fin serait incertaine. Puis enfin, le sort cessa et lorie s'effondrât.

Puis se fut le trou noir. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint c'est deux paires de pieds qui accouraient en sa direction.

Lorsque lorie se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et elle sentait que quelque chose lui tenait une de ses mains. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu severus endormis et c'était sa main qui retenait la sienne. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre coté et elle vit qu'il était trois heures du matin. La jeune femme voulut se redresser, et sans le vouloir elle bougea sa main que severus tenait. Sur ce mouvement severus se réveillât et il vit lorie grimacer de douleur sous le mouvement qu'elle venait de faire.

-Tu es enfin réveillée. Dit severus en soupirant de soulagement. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu te sois vidée de ta magie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te sortir du coma avec la mienne.

Puis il se souvint de la grimace qu'elle venait de faire.

-tu as mal quelque part? demandât-il le regard plein d'inquiétude.

-je… sa voix était grave alors severus lui donna un peu d'eau. J'ai mal partout et surtout à la tête.

Sur ces mots, severus se leva et alla chercher des fioles qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagères de la chambre.

-j'ai dormi combien de temps? Dit elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-cela fait une semaine mon cœur. Dit il en lui faisant boire les fioles. On a eu ombrage sur le dos dès que tu as raté un de ces cours. Tu devrais dormir.

Lorie secoua la tête.

-non je n'ai plus sommeil. Mais en revanche j'ai une question. Qu'est il advenu du parchemin dont j'ai retiré le sortilège qui m'a mise dans cet état?

-il est dans un bon état mais, lorsque tu as retiré le sortilège, tu en a mis un .

-ah bon?

-oui et seul toi peut le retirer et donc le lire. Il est en ce moment chez dumbeldore. Et tu as deux semaines de repos obligatoire. Sinon je me fais incendier par Pompom et Minerva.

Lorie sourit à l'évocation de sa directrice de maison.

-je pourrais avoir le parchemin comme sa je ne m'arracherai pas les cheveux à ne rien faire. Et tu sais à quel point je peut être énervante quand je m'ennuie.

Severus sourit et acquiesça.

-très bien, je le demanderai à albus. Mais en revanche, je veux que tu dorme et que tu fasse des siestes dans la journée. Car crois moi qu'entre deux cours je n'hésiterais pas à venir voir. Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir comme lorsque tu t'es effondrée. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Lorie acquiesça et se remis en dessous des draps et ferma les yeux tandis que severus remontait les couvertures jusqu'à son cou.

Lorie dut attendre trois jours avant d'avoir assez de forces pour pouvoir rester éveillée assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'occuper en profondeur du parchemin.

Et dès que le parchemin fut en contact avec ses mains, la magie de lorie qui se trouvait dans le livre s'annula et le parchemin s'ouvrit de lui-même. Mais au lieu d'un seul parchemin, il y en avait plusieurs. elle commença par celui du dessus.

Notes de Tom Jedusor

Un Horcruxe désigne un objet hautement maléfique dans lequel un sorcier dissimule une partie de son âme, s'assurant ainsi l'immortalité lorsque son corps vient à être détruit. L'Horcruxe ne peut être créé qu'en assassinant un autre être humain, tout en utilisant un sortilège spécifique qui permet de placer un fragment de son âme dans un objet. Le fragment d'âme qui demeurait dans le corps du créateur de l'Horcruxe est épargné au même titre que celui qui se cachait dans l'Horcruxe quand le possesseur est victime d'un événement en principe mortel.

Selon mon stupide professeur de potion Slughorn, créer un Horcruxe relève de la magie la plus noire. cela pouvait effectivement donner un grand pouvoir. il est écrit qu'un Horcruxe est l'exact opposé du corps : lorsqu'on détruit un Horcruxe, c'est la parcelle d'âme contenue dans l'horcruxe qui est détruite alors que si l'on tue quelqu'un, c'est le corps qui est touché et l'âme reste intacte. Ces livres expliquent aussi qu'il est possible de réunir à nouveau son âme après avoir créé un Horcruxe si l'on éprouve du remords pour ses actes. les livres précisent qu'une âme déchirée devient très instable.

Un Horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel.

Lorie posa le parchemin a coté d'elle. Elle savait déjà tout cela sur les horcruxes. Elle prit cependant le second et commença à le lire.

« cher Tom.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put t'écrire avant. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'avais jamais envoyée de lettre par le service moldu. La personne qui se chargea de mon courrier m'a regardé bizarrement comme si je n'avais jamais envoyée de lettre (ce qui était mon cas). Comment ce passe tes vacances. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop à l'orphelinat.

J'ai demandé à mes parents si tu pouvais venir à la maison pour la fin des vacances. Malheureusement, mon père et ces foutus principes refuse qu'un garçon qui n'est pas de la famille dorme à la maison. Cela m'aurait permit de passer du temps avec toi, tandis qu'à l'école on peut se voir régulièrement mais avec discrétion étant donné que tu es à serpentard et moi à griffondor. Si mes amis le savait, ils me renierait et je serais considérée comme une traîtresse.

Si seulement cette guerre entre les maisons cessaient. Tout serait tellement plus simple. Je vais essayer de m'éclipser de chez moi quelques heures afin de te rendre une visite mais se serra difficile.

Je dois te laisser mais je compte bien t'écrire de nouveau.

Amicalement et tendrement.

Aïla Stephen »

Lorsqu'elle lut le nom de la personne qui avait envoyée la lettre lorie eut un choque. Cette personne qui était ami avec voldemort était sa grand-mère. Elle pris le dernier parchemin qui était froissé et commença a le lire.

« mon très cher tom,

J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer d'une autre façon mais je n'ai pas le chois. Je sais que tu reçois la gazette donc avant que tu le sache par elle je t'informe. Cela me ronge le cœur car malgré nos différences j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers toi.

Il y a quelques jours je me suis fiancée. Mais sache que si Samuel Potter avait eu une autre personne comme future épouse je t'aurais avouer mes sentiments. Seulement, la potion de révélation en a décidée autrement. Sache que je n'ai pas le chois et je suis encore une fois sincèrement désolée car je sais par ma meilleure amie que toi aussi tu avais des sentiments pour moi.

Plus qu'amicalement,

Aïla Stephen (prochainement Potter)

Lorie versa une larme. Et maintenant elle devinait pourquoi d'après certaine personnes Tom Jedusor avait du jour au lendemain changé de caractère. Son cœur avait été brisé par une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était une femme au grand cœur qui ne voulait que la paix dans le monde. Et c'est à ce moment que severus se décida d'entrer dans la chambre.

- lorie je croyais t'avoir dit te reposer. Puis il vit ses larmes. Chérie que se passe t-il?

Lorie lui tendit le dernier parchemin et après l'avoir lu, il dit.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il avais une haine contre tous les membres de ta famille.

La jeune femme fit oui avec la tête et avec l'aide de son époux elle se recoucha et se rendormit.

voila dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

chapitre 16: première dispute


	16. première dispute

voila la suite. dites moi ce que vous en pensés

Chapitre 16:première dispute

Deux jours plus tard, lorie décida de sortir un peu dehors car elle en avait assez de rester dans ses appartements. Donc elle se dirigea vers le parc. En se début de mois de décembre les journée étaient bien fraîches et les élèves profitaient de la neige et du froid pour faire des batailles de boules de neiges ou bien des bonhomme de neige . Lorie quand à elle se dirigea vers une grande clairière qui sert au entraînement de vol des premières années. Le fait de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour jouer au quidditch l'attristait car ce sport avait le don de lui faire oublier tous ces soucis. Mais grâce à ces nouveaux pouvoirs, elle avait trouvée quelque chose qui est presque aussi libérateur.

Lorie commença à s'amusée avec les éléments qui s'offraient à elle. Grâce au vent et à l'eau contenue dans la neige, elle fit naître des chevaux qui galopèrent dans la prairie. Puis, elle se fit voler dans les airs se qui fut presque aussi bon que sur un balai.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas utilisée ta magie tant que tu n'était pas totalement rétablie? Dit une voix en dessous d'elle.

Lorie baissa les yeux et vit Hermione bien emmitouflée dans des vêtements bien chauds.

-C'est le cas mais j'avais besoin de m'évadée un peu. Dit elle en arrivant à ses cotés. Surtout ne dit rien à severus sinon je sens qu'il va me cloîtrer dans nos appartements. Dit tu fais quoi pendant les vacances qui arrivent, tu vas quelque part ou tu reste ici?

-Pour ma part, commença Hermione. Je vais sûrement passer mes vacances à costa blanca en Espagne avec mes parents. Et toi?

-je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec severus. Mais il va peut être devoir rester ici afin de surveiller les élèves restant. Mais en tout cas une chose est sur quand à mon rétablissement.

-laquelle? Demandât Hermione impatiente.

-je sens qu'il ne me touchera pas tant que je ne serais pas totalement rétablit. Dit elle amèrement. Et je doit dire que cela ne me fais pas particulièrement plaisir. Si sa continue, je vais devoir le stimuler à ma façon.

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes femme rigolèrent en même temps. Puis lorie se souvint de quelque chose qu'Hermione lui avait dite.

-au fait mione. Commença-t-elle. Comment ça avance entre Samuel et toi?

-plutôt bien je dois dire. Mais il deviens de plus en plus pressent pour que nous fassions l'amour alors que je ne le veux pas.

-envoie le balader une bonne foie pour toute. Ou si jamais il ne comprend toujours pas. Je me ferai une joie de lui faire comprendre.

-non merci. Dit Hermione en rigolant. Mais je tiens à me débrouiller seule. Dit moi lorie, Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte sur ton couple.

-Hermione je croyais que tu était vraiment intelligente. Et que tu ne croyais pas à tous ces ragots qui circulent entre severus et moi. Puis lorie soupira et secoua la tête. Bon allez crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qui ce raconte.

-d'après les échos que j'ai entendus, il paraîtrai que tu est enceinte et que ton époux ne serais pas le père. Mais il est vrai que depuis notre première année il a eu tendance a nous persécuter et donc j'avoue qu'au début j'y est cru mais après, je sais que si tu est enceinte tu me l'aurais dit. Enfin je crois.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Bien sur que je te l'aurais dit. Tu est comme une sœur pour moi et tu aurais été l'une des première à le savoir. Mais pour le moment je ne suis pas enceinte. Et puis je dois dire que severus est un très bon mari même si il est toujours aussi froid que les années précédentes mais, une fois que l'on est seuls et bien le masque tombe sans problème.

Les deux filles longèrent le lac et lorie regardât le lac gelé. Soudain elle eu une idée.

-dit Hermione, dit elle avec un sourire. Tu aime le patin à glace?

-tu n'y pense même pas. Dit Hermione qui commençait a paniquer. Le lac est gelé certes mais on ne sais pas si elle supportera notre poids.

-tu oublie que je manipule les éléments et que sans que tu ne t'en aperçoive j'ai rajouté au moins 10 cm de glace en dessous dans un rayon de 100 m a partir du bord.

-mais nous n'avons même pas de patins à glaces.

Lorie eu un petit sourire en coin. Puis elle sortit de sa poche une boite qu'elle fit agrandir. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit deux paires de patins.

-comment as-tu sut? Puis en voyant le regard amusé de lorie. Avais tu tout devinée à l'avance?

En voyant lorie ne rien dire en lui tendant une paire, elle sut. Après avoir toutes les deux mis leur patins elles s'élancèrent avec bonheur. Lorie qui était loin d'etre une pro trébucha et failli tomber sur la glace. Mais se rattrapa de justesse.

-si un certain professeur de potion me voyait en ce moment même je crois qu'il piquerait une crise. Dit lorie en riant tout en tombant d'un coup sur les fesse. Même si je sais manipulé les éléments, je suis quand même maladroite. Puis lorie vit qu'Hermione faisait une drôle de tete. Hermione qu'y a-t-il?

-je crois que tu vas etre cloîtrée dans tes appartement. Commenca-t-elle. Car le fameux professeur de potion en question est en train d'arrivé et vu la facon dont il marche et a sa tete je ne pense pas qu'il doit etre content.

À ces mots, lorie se retourna et vit qu'en effet severus arrivait a grands pas et qu'à l'expression de son visage, il était pas question qu'il vienne sur la glace avec elles. Lorie avança doucement vers la berge tandis que son époux l'attendait déjà.

-Dit moi lorie, commenca-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu veux vraiment rester au lit une semaine de plus? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas utiliser ta magie tant que tu n'es pas entièrement rétablie.

-Pourrais-je savoir comment sais-tu que j'ai utilisée ma magie? Demandât elle. Si tu était dans les parages j'aurais sentit ta présence et ce n'était pas le cas.

-je le sais c'est tout. Dit il d'un seul coup coup que lorie comprit tout de suite.

-tu m'a fait surveillée par quelqu'un. Dit elle d'un ton rageur. Mais comment a tu pus faire çà? Tu me crois donc si faible? Non, tais-toi. S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Puis en une fraction de seconde les patins de la jeune femme étaient à nouveau des bottes et elle se dirigea vers le château d'un pas rapide, severus sur ces talons sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

En entrant dans leur appartement, lorie se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain et d'un seul geste du poignet, elle claqua la porte au nez de son mari et la ferma à clé. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entra par la porte menant à la chambre mais à peine qu'il ai fait un pas…

-Dehors, maintenant .lui cria-t-elle en lui envoyant un gros courant d'air en pleine figure.

Il dut reculer de quelque pas afin de ne pas recevoir la porte dans la figure. Il soupira puis il entendit la douche et alla attendre qu'elle sorte sur le canapé. Severus s'en voulait de l'avoir fait mais en même temps il s'inquiétait pour la santé de sa femme. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte et vienne d'elle-même dans le salon et il sentait qu'un orage approchait.

Lorie sortit de la salle de bain 20 minutes plus tard. Elle portait un vieux pantalon de sport et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Severus se leva et la regardat en attendant qu'elle commence à parler.

-Pourquoi? Dit elle tout simplement d'une voix neutre.

-je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau dans le coma. Dit il en faisant juste un pas vers elle. Je refuse de te voir à nouveau comme çà.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai récupéré plus vite que ce que Pompom avait prédit. Et tu sais bien que si je devais utiliser ma magie je ne m'épuiserais pas car il faudrait beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans le coma.

veux juste te protéger.

-De qui? Dit elle amèrement.

-De toi-même. Tu ne sais pas réfléchir. Dit il calmement. Tu est vraiment une griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Comment çà? Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondit pas elle continua. Explique toi.

-Tu est courageuse çà je ne le nie pas. Mais tu fonce tete baissée et tu réfléchis après.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai foncée tete baissée lorsque j'ai décidée alors que tout le monde croyais que c'était de la folie de révéler le monde des sorciers aux monde moldu?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose que lors d'un duel ou, comme à Godric's hollow tu as agis sans savoir. Tu aurais put mourir en retirant ses sortilèges et pourtant tu en a pas tenu compte.

Puis sans que la jeune femme s'y attende, severus la prit dans ses bras bras.

-je ne veux pas te perdre. Dit il simplement. Et j'ai eu vraiment peur que tu ne revienne pas vers moi lorsque tu était dans le coma.

Lorie fut surprise de cette déclaration. Car même si il étaient assez proche, jamais il n'avait autant ouvert son cœur et cela la toucha. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ai le dernier mot. Elle se sépara de lui et relança.

-Par qui m'a tu fais suivre? Demandat-elle.

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Dit il en redoutant un second orage.

-Si ça a de l'importance. Je veux savoir quel est le petit con qui a accepté de me surveiller pour te faire plaisir. Et vu qu'il y a pas beaucoup de personne à qui tu confirais cette tache tu as tout interet de me le dire.

Severus soupira face à l'entetement de sa femme et lui dit que son filleul avait accepté de la surveillée juste pour cette fois étant donné que c'était la première sortie de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance.

-si cela peut te consoler. Commença -t-il, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Il y a peu d'élèves qui restent le directeur m'a dit que, si tu le souhaite. Rentrer chez nous pour les vacances.

-tu veux dire rien que toi et moi? Dit lorie avec les yeux qui se mirent à pétiller.

-oui. Enfin sauf si tu veux inviter d'autre personne comme ton grand père. Ou bien ton oncle ou ta tante

-après tout ce qu' ils m'ont fait? Dit elle en haussant un sourcil.

-oui mais si je me souvient bien, leurs réaction a été assez inattendus mais malgré ce que tu as fait à leur fils. Ils ont étés différents.

-Oui tu as raison. On verra le moment venu.

Et voila le chapitre est fini. Lachez vos coms

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

voila alors?

chapitre 17: les vacances de noel et bonne nouvelle


	17. les vacances de noel et bonne nouvelle

coucou tout le monde. voila un nouveau chapitre pour votre plaisir

**Chapitre 17: les vacances de noël et bonne nouvelle.**

Depuis deux jours, les mariés étaient chez eux et pouvaient laisser libre cour à leur amour. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point car severus refusait toujours de toucher sa femme de peur de la fatiguer. En parlant de cette dernière, elle mit secrètement en place un plan pour le faire craquer. Et pour cela, le week-end juste avant les vacances. Elle fit les magasins afin d'avoir des vêtement adéquate pour son projet.

Le soir venu, après le dîner le couple se mit dans le salon afin de se blottir l'un contre l'autre tout en lisant un livre et écoutant de la musique calme qui incitait au sommeil. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lorie se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage.

- Où vas-tu mon ange, demandât severus en levant le nez de son bouquin de potion.

-Me changer. dit elle simplement. Me me mettre en pyjamas.

Et sur ces mots elle alla dans leur chambre à coucher et choisi un ensemble de sous-vêtement très sexy.

Le haut était un soutient gorge noir avec de magnifiques broderies rouge et le bas était un shorty noir légèrement transparent avec également des broderies rouge. Ensuite, elle retira la pince qui maintenait ces cheveux en chignon et se maquilla légèrement. Elle descendit les escaliers en silence et se mit derrière son époux et commença à masser ces épaules. Se doutant de la tournure que çà allait prendre, severus décida de l'arrêter tout de suite.

-lorie non, dit il d'un ton qu'il voulait dur. On a décider d'attendre que…

-tu as décider de cela tout seul. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Mais qui mieux que moi peux savoir de quoi mon corps à besoin.

Et sur ces mots elle contourna le canapé et doucement elle se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme de sa vie. Severus resta bouche bai devant la beauté de la femme qui était face à lui. Et sans s'en rendre compte, severus la contempla de haut en bas. Et bien entendu, son corps réagit au déhanchements de sa femme et lorsque celle-ci retira son soutient gorge, s'offrant ainsi à lui. Il craqua et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres si douce. L'une de ses mains caressait son dos tandis que la seconde remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse. Puis sa bouche descendit le long de son cou puis il pris doucement l'un de ses mamelons en bouche. Sa charmante épouse quand à elle, ne resta pas en reste malgré les décharges électriques plaisirs qui parcouraient son corps. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et juste après elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. severus arrêta son geste.

-Si jamais tu as le malheur de me dire d'arrêter, je te montrerais que j'ai bien récupérer.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions arrêter. Je voulait juste arrêter ton geste car je refuse que tu fasse quoi que se soit car c'est de ma faute si nous le refaisons que maintenant.

Puis il la souleva et tendrement l'allongea sur le tapis qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Severus reprit là ou il s'était arrêté. Il s'occupa avec passion de la belle poitrine de sa femme puis lentement il descendit vers cet antre qu'il voulait oublier le temps que sa jeune épouse soit en meilleure forme. Mais cette dernière en avait décidée autrement. Il écarta le tissu et commença à lécher de toute sa longueur le fruit défendu. Malgré son envie et les demandes de sa femme, severus pris tout son temps afin de la préparée. Au bout d'une énième demande severus accepta enfin à la pénétrer. Il commença de lents va et viens mais petit à petit, ses coups de hanche devinrent chaotiques. Puis il sentit le vagin de sa femme se contracter et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. Alors, severus ne tint plus et éjacula en elle. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et avaient le souffle court.

La jeune femme sourie et embrassa son mari tendit que ce dernier se retira en douceur de la chaleur de sa femme.

-Eh bien, dit elle entre deux baisers. Tu vois bien que je suis en pleine forme et que je peux tenir. Même si je suis fatiguée je l'admet, je ne regrette pour rien au monde.

Puis elle se blottie contre son mari et s'endormie presque instantanément. Severus regarda lorie endormie sur son torse. Et lorsqu'il la vit frissonner, il lança un actio afin de réceptionner une couverture.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le réveillon de noël et n'ayant aucun invités, il firent simplement un dîner en amoureux dans le salon.

-severus? Demandât la jeune femme.

-oui lorie.

-on peut ouvrir les cadeaux?

-déjà? Dit-il surprit. Il n'est que 11h30 tu peux bien attendre une demi heure.

-non .

-eh bien tu vas attendre.

-non. Je veux qu'on les ouvrent maintenant.

Severus soupira et accepta car il savait que lorsque sa femme avait une idée derrière la tête il était extrêmement difficile de l'empêcher de la réaliser. Il s'avança vers le sapin et prit un paquet et le tendit sa femme. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et fit un immense sourire à la vue du magnifique bijou que severus lui offrit. C'était un magnifique médaillon en or avec sa chaîne et il y avait la photo d'eux lors de leur mariage à l'intérieur. Sur le dessus du médaillon un griffon y était représenté avec son prénom en dessous. Severus lui prit le bijou de ses mains et le lui mit autour du cou.

-pour les jours où tu seras loin de moi lors de tes voyages diplomatiques. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-il est superbe. Dit elle en le regardant. Je n'aurait jamais besoin de ce bijou pour penser à toi mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de toujours l'avoir sur moi. Merci severus.

Puis ce fut lorie qui se leva et qui alla chercher un cadeau pour son époux. Elle le lui tendit et elle sourit quand elle vit la tête qu'il fit lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet.

-lorie, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais, je suis un peu trop âgé pour mettre se genre chose. Lui dit il en sortant de son emballage le petit bavoir vert pale avec un petit ours dessus.

-ce n'est pas pour toi severus. Dit elle en souriant.

-pour qui alors? Répondit il sans vraiment comprendre.

Lorie soupira et pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle lui prit les mains et les mis sur son ventre. Severus parut enfin comprendre.

-tu es enceinte? Tu es sure?

-oui, certaine.

-de combien de mois?

-2 mois et demi. Répondit elle calmement.

-mais ton accouchement sera près de la date de tes aspics. Comment feras-tu si tu accouche à ce moment?

-j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec le directeur. Si je suis trop fatigué par ma grossesse ou si le bébé arrive à une date trop proche des examens, et bien je le passerais pendant le mois d'août lors de la session de rattrapage mise en place pour ceux qui n'ont pu faire leur buse ou leur aspic.

-tu me rassure. Puis il capta quelque chose. Attend une seconde, tu veux dire qu'Albus était au courant avant moi que tu était enceinte?

-je voulais te l'annoncer avant mais j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui serais un meilleur jour pour te l'annoncer. Mais je pense que je vais cacher ma grossesse au yeux des autres.

-Mais pourquoi lorie? Demandât son époux qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme voulait cacher son ventre qui allait bientôt s'arrondir.

-il y a deux semaine lors d'une visite au ministère de la magie, je suis passé près de Fudge qui discutait avec Ombrage. Ils ne m'ont pas vu mais j'ai écouté ce qu'il disait. Et ombrage veux faire en sorte que nous soyons séparé une fois que je serais enceinte. Car ayant fait « marcher la loi » comme elle a dit, elle ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais rester dans tes appartements et que je devrais retourner au dortoir dans la tour des griffondor.

-qu'elle essaye et croit moi que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Il est hors de question que ma femme aille dormir dans un lit où je ne suis pas là. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Dit moi, tu es enceinte de presque trois mois et tu le sais depuis…

-trois semaine.

-comment tu l'as su?

-j'ai eu des vertiges à plusieurs reprises,donc j'ai été voir madame pomfresh et c'est là que j'ai appris que dans environ 6 mois, notre premier bout de chou montrera sa jolie frimousse.

-notre premier? Dit severus en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

-oui, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant unique. Je veux beaucoup d'enfant.

-plus ou moins que molly? Demandât-il taquin.

-plus, répondit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je veux au minimum une dizaine.

-tant que ça? Okay on verra sur le moment car pour l'instant le premier est en route. On verra après.

-d'accord. Elle embrassa son mari et le regardât intensément. Je t'aime

-je t'aime. Puis il se pencha et embrassa le ventre de lorie. Je t'aime toi aussi.

Lorie sourit puis son regard se porta sur la marque que severus avait sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle savait qu'il avait horreur de la montrer et qu'il gardait presque toujours des manches longues. Doucement elle mit sa main dessus. Mais dès qu'il sentit la main de sa femme il retira son bras et rabattit sa manche dessus.

-sev…

-non lorie, cette marque ne doit plus jamais être visible. Sur aucune personne. À commencer par moi.

-severus, certes cette marque ne dois plus jamais apparaître. Mais tu ne pourra pas passer ta vie à la cacher. Tu as été un mangemort, mais après tu as servi l'ordre et c'est parce que tu l'avait déjà que tu as pu sauver de nombreuse vies. En as-tu honte?

Severus ne répondit pas. Même si il s'ouvrait plus souvent que d'habitude, il arrivait encore qu'il se renferme sur lui-même et ne révèle pas se qu'il ressentait. Et cela arrivait qu'il n'arrive pas à dire « je t'aime » à sa femme. Et dans ces moments là, la jeune femme respectait son silence et elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de son époux. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le sapin où d'autre cadeaux y étaient posés elle prit un paquet assez volumineux et le lui donna avec un sourire tendre. Severus ouvrit lentement le paquet en redoutant son contenu. Son visage impassible indiqua alors une réelle surprise.

-où as-tu trouver ce livre? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tout les exemplaires de ce livre avaient été détruis lors de la chasse aux sorcières au 13ème siècle (désolé je connais pas l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières mais je crois que c'était à ce moment la.). Et sachant qu'il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine en tout.

-tu oublies juste un détail. Puis elle ouvrit juste la couverture. Je suis la descendante d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers de grande bretagne.

Sur la première page était inscrit le nom de toutes personnes à qui le livre à appartenu avec la date de l'acquisition. Et la dernière personne inscrite sur cette très longue liste, était écrite avec une belle écriture ronde qu'il connaissait bien « Lily Potter : 25 décembre 1980 »

-lorie je ne peux accepter se livre. Il appartient à ta famille depuis des siècles et je…

-et tu fais parti de ma famille. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et pour moi c'est tout à fais normal de t'offrir le livre des « potions de guérisons, d'attaques et de dissimulations ».

-où l'as-tu eu?

-dans la maison de mes parents lorsque j'y suis allez il y a deux semaine.

Puis lorie lui raconta sa visite au domicile à la demeure des potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

voila alors qu'en avé vous pensé?

chapitre 18: le domicile familliale des potter


	18. le domicile familliale des potter

voici la suite. bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 18: le domicile familiale des Potter.**

_Flash back_

Lorie venait de transplaner dans la rue principale juste avant le panneau qui indiquait: « Godric's Hollow».

Elle avança sur l'allée principale jusqu'à la statue qui représentait trois personnes: un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure, aux traits bienveillants, et un bébé qu'elle portait dans ces bras. Lorie s'approcha, contemplant le visage de ses parents. Elle trouvait cela étrange d'être représentée dans la pierre, comme un bébé heureux et sans cicatrice sur le front. Elle observa sa mère pendant quelques secondes puis continua son chemin vers le cimetière du village. En effet, avant d'aller rechercher d'éventuels souvenirs dans la maison de ses parents, elle voulait d'abord leur rendre visite afin de pouvoir, pour la première fois être près d'eux.

Elle erra quelques minutes dans le cimetière couvert de neige à la recherche de la tombe de ses parents. Pendant sa recherche, elle trouva plusieurs tombes dont les noms lui évoquaient quelque chose. Comme celle de son ancêtre: Ignotus Pevrell. Mais également celle de Kendra et Arianna Dumbeldore. La sœur et la mère du directeur de l'école. Puis, à deux rangées derrière la famille du directeur, elle la vit. Elle était en marbre blanc, ce qui rendait l'inscription qu'elle portait parfaitement lisible. La jeune femme n'eu pas besoin de s'agenouiller, ni même de s'approcher très près pour distinguer ce qui était gravé dans la pierre

**James Potter, né le 27 Mars 1960**

**Mort le 31 Octobre 1981**

**Lily Potter, née le 30 Janvier 1960**

**Morte le 31 Octobre 1981**

**Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort.**

*vous vivez maintenant ensemble pour l'éternité. J'aurais tellement voulu vous connaître.* se dit la jeune fille en déposant une couronne de roses de noël au bord de la tombe. Alors elle se leva et retourna à l'entrée du cimetière. Arrivée là, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder l'endroit où reposait ses parents. Elle détourna le regard et ferma doucement le portail et retournât sur l'allée principale pour pouvoir se diriger vers la maison. Elle chercha cette dernière pendant un petit moment. Et c'est alors qu'elle l'a vit. Le charme de fidelitas avait dû mourir avec James et Lily. La haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussée en tout sens au cours des 16 années écoulées, depuis que Hagrid avait recueilli Lorie parmi les décombres éparpillés dans l'herbe, si haute à présent qu'elle arrivait jusqu'à la taille. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, entièrement recouverte de lierre et de neige, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite. C'était là que le maléfice s'était retourné contre son auteur, Lorie en était sûr. Elle se tenait devant la porte, contemplant les ruines de ce qui avait dû être une petite maison semblable à celles qui l'entouraient. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et, glissant une main sous la cape, il saisit la porte couverte de neige et d'une épaisse couche de rouille. Le contact de sa main sur la porte semblait avoir provoqué un phénomène. Un écriteau s'était élevé du sol, sous ses yeux, à travers un enchevêtrement d'orties et de mauvaises herbes, telle une étrange fleur à la croissance instantanée. En lettres d'or gravées sur le bois, on pouvait lire:

**En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981**

**Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie**

**leur fille, Lorie, demeure la seule sorcière**

**qui ait jamais survécue au sortilège de la mort.**

**Cette maison, invisible aux moldus, a été laissée**

**dans son état de ruine comme un monument**

**à la mémoire des Potter**

**et pour rappeler la violence**

**qui a déchiré cette famille.**

Tout autour de ces mots soigneusement tracés, des inscriptions avaient été ajoutées par d'autres sorciers et sorcières venu voir l'endroit où la survivante avait échappée à la mort. Certains avaient seulement signé de leur nom en encre éternelle, d'autres avaient gravé leurs initiales dans le bois, dont l'éclat tranchait sur les autres graffiti magiques accumulés depuis seize ans, exprimaient des pensées semblables.

«_ Bonne chance, Lorie, où que tu sois_. » «_ Si tu lis ceci, Lorie, sache que nous sommes tous derrière toi! Vive Lorie Potter_. »

Lorie sourit en voyant ses marques. Puis, elle poussa doucement la porte et entra dans le jardin. Soudain, elle sentit une sensation de paix émanée de partout. Comme si ces parents l'accueillaient après toutes ces années. Dans ce petit jardin, elle vit des jeux d'enfants. Ainsi que de nombreux débris. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le pas de la porte. Doucement, elle entra. Et la maison qu'elle avait imaginée retournée et saccagée par des pillage était bien rangée et la seule chose qui indiquait que personne n'était venu ici, ce fut la belle couche de poussière qui recouvrait toute les pièces. La jeune femme fut reconnaissante envers toutes les personnes qui s'étaient retenus d'entrer et de prendre un souvenir. Elle visita chacune des pièces. Elle n'osait pas toucher les objets présents. Alors , elle se contenta de les frôler. Le premier objet qu'elle prit dans ces mains, ce fut une photo d'elle et de ces parents. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille sourit devant cette famille heureuse qui à l'époque, était encore entière. Elle enveloppa la photo dans un linge afin de ne pas l'abîmer et la mit dans le sac qu'elle avait apportée.

Lorie visita la cuisine. Sur le bord du lavabo, des biberons ainsi que des assiettes. N'ayant plus rien à voir dans cette partie de la maison, elle monta prudemment les marches de l'escalier. Arrivée à l'étage, elle vit la maison divisé en deux. À sa droite la neige s'accumulait, c'était à cet endroit qu'était sa chambre et à sa gauche, il y avait un couloir avec plusieurs porte. Malgré le froid, elle marcha doucement sur les planches de bois et les restes de jouets. En retirant délicatement une planche, elle remarqua un petit balais. Lorsqu'elle le pris dans ces mains, le balais se souleva légèrement. Elle le reposa et alla dans l'aile gauche de la maison. Elle ouvra la première porte et elle vit que c'était la chambre de ses parents. Elle y prit quelques photos et ressortit. Puis elle entra dans la pièce suivante. c'était un immense dressing. Et sur l'une des portes, son prénom y était inscrit. Elle ouvrit le panneau coulissant et y trouva plusieurs choses.

Elle y trouva des vêtements de bébé qu'elle mit doucement dans son sac. Un livre sur les potions. Puis, une grande housse noire. Elle l'ouvrit et elle y trouva une longue robe d'un superbe jaune ( un peu comme celle du dessin animé 'la belle et la bête') et elle sentait la rose. Lorie voulu rétrécir la robe mais le sort ne fonctionna pas. Elle se résolue à la porter au bras. Et juste derrière la housse, la jeune femme trouva 3 boîtes à chaussures. La première contenait des chaussures à talon de la même couleur de la robe. La seconde, contenait des lettres. Après un rapide coup d'œil, lorie comprit que c'était la correspondance de ces parents avec leurs amis et l'ordre. Quand à la dernière, elle contenait des bijoux. Certains somptueux et d'autres plus modestes. Et ce qui attira l'attention de lorie, ce fut une grosse enveloppe marron remplit de lettres avec son nom écrit dessus. Elle voulut les lire mais, une voix l'en empêcha.

-Qui êtes vous pour oser pénétrer dans la maison de mes maîtres et de prendre des objets que seul la reine Lorie Potter à le droit de réclamer?

Lorie se leva et se tourna en enlevant en même temps son capuchon. Et devant elle se tenait une elfe de maison. Cette dernière en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa maîtresse se mit à terre et demanda pardon pour le ton qu'elle avait employée. Lorie s'approcha de la créature et la releva doucement.

-tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi et encore moins à demander pardon. Tu n'as fait que défendre l'héritage de mes parents et pour cela je t'en suit reconnaissante. Et si tu le désire. Tu peux quitter cette maison et vivre comme tu le désire. En voyant la créature secouer rapidement la tête elle rajouta, ou tu peux aller travailler à Poudlard. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu?

-kaya.

Lorie discuta encore quelques minute avec l'elfe, puis toutes les deux repartirent pour Poudlard.

Fin du flash-back

-Voila ce qui c'est passé. Conclue la jeune femme.

-As-tu lus les lettres? Demandât son époux.

-Non pas encore. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Je les liraient plus tard.

Sur ces mots, le couple termina calmement la soirée ainsi que les vacances. Et le directeur sur l'autorisation des deux concernés, annonça au reste du corps professoral la grossesse de la reine. Bien entendu, le professeur Ombrage a voulu mettre son grain de sel et le directeur la remit gentiment à sa place.

Un soir alors que lorie travaillait dans son bureau, elle prit un temps de pause afin de lire les lettres trouvées dans la maison.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

voila alors quand avez vous pensez?

chapitre 19: lettres à leurs enfants


	19. lettres à leur enfant

coucou tout le monde. voici le chapitre suivant et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire

bonne lecture a tous et merci a ceux qui m'on laissés des coms

* * *

**Chapitre 19: lettres à leur enfant.**

Lorie ouvrit l'enveloppe marron et fit glisser les 3 lettres présentent sur son bureau. Elle prit celle du dessus la déplia et commença à lire.

**« ma chère petite lorie,**

**Si jamais tu lis cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement ton père et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde. À moins que ton père, tellement tête en l'air à oublier de la détruire si jamais il est encore en vie. En tout cas à l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, tu viens tout juste d'avoir un an et je commence à avoir peur de l'avenir. Autant pour nous que pour toi. Enfin, surtout pour toi. En effet, comme tu as dût l'apprendre, nous sommes en guerre en ce moment et Voldemort nous recherche activement afin que la prophétie ne ce réalise pas. Même si deux bébés sont concernés par cette dernière, je veux te protéger. **

**Sache ma petite chérie que même si tu n'es pas concernée par la prophétie, ton destin ne sera jamais comme celui de tout les autres enfants de ta génération. J'espère que tu le sais déjà, mais si ce n'est pas le cas eh bien je vais te le dire. Lorie, tu es par la branche de ton père la descendante directe de Godric Griffondor. Et il n'était pas seulement le grand sorcier ayant participé à la construction de Poudlard. Il était également le roi des sorciers et des sorcières d'Angleterre. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras devenir reine et seulement si tu le veux car personne tu m'entend, personne n'a le droit de te forcer à faire quelques chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Enfin presque. Étant de lignée royal, tu devras et cela n'est pas discutable, boire une potion qui te montrera ton mari car voulant que leur roi ou reine soit le (la) plus heureux(se), la personne choisit par la potion te rendra extrêmement heureuse. Même si elle ne te plaira pas au début, je peux te l'assurer en tant que mère que si jamais il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance que la personne choisi ne te rende pas heureuse que j'aurais plus que tempêter pour que tu ne la boive pas.**

**Ton père et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Et espérons encore une fois que tu n'auras pas besoin de lire ces lettres.**

**Je t'aime, ta mère**

**Lily Evans Potter »**

Après avoir lut la lettre lorie ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler le long de ses joues. Même si elle gardait les pieds sur terre, la jeune fille laissa son esprit imaginer une conversation de ce genre avec sa mère. Puis elle pris une autre lettre parmi les autres et commença à lire. Et dès les premiers mots, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

**« Lorie, ma fille.**

**Par où commencer? Bon bah je suppose que la première lettre que tu as lus est celle de ta mère. Je lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas à elle de t'annoncer que ta vie ne serais pas identique à celle de tes amis. Enfin bref, je dois dire que cela me fais bizarre de devoir t'écrire une lettre alors que je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête et te regarder dormir sur ta mère qui est en train de faire la sieste.**

**Toutes les deux, vous êtes les femmes de ma vie et par contre il y a une chose que ta mère ne ta pas dite dans sa lettre. Sûrement pour te préserver de la peine que cela te causera. Mais tu dois savoir... Ta mère est actuellement enceinte de 3 mois. Elle veut le cacher à cause de la guerre qui fait rage dehors car avoir un second bébé est risqué car si ta mère accouche, c'est moi qui devrait mettre l'enfant au monde. Peut être que Sirius, ton parrain m'aidera car malheureusement les mangemorts épient tout les fait et gestes des membres de l'ordre. Et surtout ceux de Pompom qui ne pourra être là pour aider ta mère. Je suis cependant sûr d'une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis près à donner ma vie pour vous.**

**Je ne peux te dire à quel point j'aurais voulu être là pour ta première rentré, de recevoir au moins une lettre nous indiquant une quelconque bêtise. De te voir tomber amoureuse, avant ou après avoir bu la potion. Te voir porter ton enfant et voir ce bout de chou m'appeler « papy ». Je le verrais peut être, cet avenir. **

**Si jamais tu rencontre une personne du nom de Severus Rogue, j'aimerai que tu lui demande de me pardonner pour lui avoir mené la vie dure lorsque l'on était à Poudlard. Je me rend compte au jourd'hui, que j'ai été odieux avec cet homme. J'espère que sur ce point là tu n'es pas comme moi. Car en tant que leader des Maraudeurs, j'ai eu un certain talent pour m'attirer des ennuis.**

**Je dois malheureusement te laisser ma petite princesse, car je vois ta mère qui commence à bouger et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de regarder ma lettre.**

**Je t'aime Lorie Lily Potter.**

**À bientôt, ton père**

**James William Alexandre Potter »**

Lorie se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise en digérant la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre: sa mère était enceinte lorsque voldemort l'a assassinée. Puis un faible sourit naquit sur ces lèvre en repensant au fait que son père regrettait son comportement envers severus. La jeune femme pris une autre lettre et en commença la lecture:

**« Lorie Lily Potter princesse des sorciers et des sorcières d'Angleterre.**

**Ma fille, je t'écris cette lettre afin de te parler de choses très sérieuses. En effet étant de descendance royal nous avons, aussi bien toi que moi, des obligations. Je sais que nous sommes au vingtième siècles et que les mentalités ont changées, mais ces changements ont lieu dans le monde des moldus et je dois avouer que le monde des sorciers aurait besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour avancer car à des moments on se croirait encore au moyen âge. Donc lorsque tu seras en âge de choisir, tu devras faire face à deux choix:**

**Premier choix (celui que j'ai choisi.): Tu ne souhaites pas devenir reine et tu reste juste princesse (ou prince dans mon cas) et tu te dois d'être irréprochable à chaque instant de ta vie. Surtout ne suis pas mon exemple, car sachant que j'était un prince, je me croyais tout permis et j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Et j'ai eu, à de nombreuses reprises, droit à de sacrés engueulade de la part de mon père qui lui aussi avait choisi de ne pas monter sur le trône. **

**Tu risque, de recevoir de nombreuses invitations pour des réceptions et bals. Je te conseil d'y aller et de faire attention car, nombreuses sont les langues de vipère qui n'hésiterons pas à profiter de ta position à leur avantage. **

**Mais, malgré que tu sois une personne à part, reste toi-même et ne laisse personne te dire quoi faire (sauf pour la potion de révélation.). Mais même si tu refuse de diriger ce pays, sache que beaucoup de personnes accorderons de l'importance à tes paroles. Car tu devras élever tes enfants de façon à choisir celui ou celle qui dirigera. Et oui, dans le monde des sorciers, ce n'est pas le premier fils qui est automatiquement le successeur, mais c'est toi qui choisira qui sera le plus digne pour cette tache. Certes, cela ne sera pas un choix facile mais j'ai confiance en toi princesse.**

**Puis ton second choix: tu accepte de devenir reine et sur ce plan là je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. Mais je ne peux que supposer. Mais être reine n'est pas un travail de tout repos. Certains sont odieux et ne font des choix que si cela leur apporte quelque chose. Ou, ceux qui savent où s'arrête leurs besoins et celui de notre peuple. Mais, certains rois et reines ont réussi à mener en plus de leur travail de souverain, un travail normal et d'élever correctement des enfants. Je suis sur que tu sera de ceux là. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sens au fond de mon cœur.**

**Autre chose, en tant qu'héritière de Griffondor, il se peut que tu es des dons. Cela fait plusieurs générations qu'ils ne se sont pas manifestés mais on ne sait jamais. Peut être que toi tu les aura. Tu peut en avoir qu'un ou plusieurs. comme par exemple le fait de manipuler un ou plusieurs éléments naturel ,le don de soin. Il y en a un par contre qui est tout le temps présent. C'est le fait de parler toutes les langues comme si c'était ta langue natal. Mais il y a une condition à ce don. En effet, ce don ne se développe qu'a la personne qui est désignée pour succéder le roi présent ou si tu es enfant unique jusqu'à ce qu'un autre enfant naisse.( Et tu commence à rendre ta mère folle. Car étant enfant unique pour le moment, tu commence à parler et bien sur tu parle plusieurs langues en une seule phrase et moi je trouve cela très drôle.) Et il ne se mettra en marche que lorsque tu choisira ton successeur .si l'enfant que porte ta mère naît, tu perdra ce don jusqu'à se que l'héritier soit choisit.**

**Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié et je commence à avoir mal au poignet à force d'écrire. Sache que mon esprit t'accompagne et ce pour toujours. Je t'aime princesse. Et je te souhaite du courage pour l'avenir( je suis sur que tu en aura plein comme tout griffondor) ainsi que beaucoup de bonheur.**

**À toi ma petite princesse**

**Ma petite reine**

**Mon ange de lumière qui dissipera les ténèbres**

**Ton père, James William Alexandre Potter prince des sorciers et des sorcières d'Angleterre.»**

Lorie posa la lettre et laissa libre cour à ces larmes. Des larmes de douleurs, de peine, de soulagement et de joie. Sont esprit était confus et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. L'amour que ces parents avaient mis dans ces lettres l'avait profondément touchée.

Elle regardât l'heure et vit qu'il était 2 heure du matin. Elle grogna, la nuit allait être courte. Elle rangea son bureau et alla se coucher dans la chambre attenante. Le seul regret qu'elle eue, se fut que son époux ne soit pas là afin qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Alors dites moi tout? quand avez vous pensez.

prochain chapitre: chapitre 20: le bonbon rose fait des siennes


	20. le bonbon rose fait des siennes

coucou desolé pour l'attente mais malheureusement la fac de science me pprend beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion d'écrire. et à l'heure actuel il me reste 4 chapitres écrit d'avance mais trouver le temps pour continuer est rare. bon je ne vous fait languir plus longtemp bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Chapitre 20: le bonbon rose fait des siennes.

Le réveil de lorie sonna à six heures et demi. La reine n'avait dormit que 4 heures et cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle dormait peu et severus le remarqua dès qu'elle entra dans la grande salle. Malgré le maquillage et son sourire. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps si elle ne prenait pas rapidement plusieurs nuit de repos. Heureusement elle avait cour avec lui les deux premières heures ce qui lui donna une idée.

Les élèves attendais devant la porte de leur cour de potion quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur severus.

-entrez et installer vous en silence. Pas vous miss Potter, je dois vous parler.

Sur ces mots, il emmena la jeune femme dans son bureau et lorsqu'il eu fermer la porte. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.

-tu es dispensée de potion au jourd'hui. Dit il en regardant sa femme.

-et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

-cette potion est très dangereuse et vu que ton voisin est Londubat je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Donc tu vas profiter de ces deux heures pour dormir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'effondre de fatigue à un cour car sinon Minerva m'étripe ainsi que Pompom pour ne pas t'avoir forcée à dormir vu ton état.

Et sans attendre de réponse il la porta jusqu'au canapé et la couvrit.

-Je te réveillerais à la fin du cour. Maintenant dors.

Sur ces mots, il sortit rejoindre ces élèves afin de commencer la dite potion. Comme prévu, il la trouva profondément endormi à la fin des deux heures de cours. Il l'aurait laissée dormir si son prochain cour n'était pas dcfm. La jeune femme alla à contre cœur à se cour. Mais elle se ressaisi et montra un visage neutre comme à chaque cour.

- Bien, commença ombrage,. Au jourd'hui, nous allons effectuer des duels et lorsque j'appellerais l'un d'entre vous, un autre devra se porter volontaire pour le duel. Alors, par qui allons nous commencer… elle regarda sa liste de nom et eue un petit rictus. Lorie Rogue.

Lorie se mis au centre de la pièce et elle savait très bien qu'aucun des élèves présents dans cette salle de classe ne se risqueraient à la défier. Car ils connaissaient les capacités au duel de la jeune femme. Au bout de 5 min ombrage s'impatienta.

-Je vois que personne ne veux défier Mme Rogue. Dans ce cas je vais décider à votre place. Mr Drago Malfoy, venez.

-Sans vouloir défier votre autorité professeur, je ne pense pas avoir ne serais-ce qu'une seule chance de battre lorie. Elle nous dépasse tous dans le domaine du duel ayant été entraînée par un maître en la matière.

-Voulez vous insinuer que tous les élèves dans cette classe à un niveau médiocre en dcfm.

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Dit il en respirant calmement pour ne pas s'énerver. Certes certains d'entre nous n'ont pas un bon niveau. Mais Lorie à un niveau bien plus élevé que celui d'un septième année.

-est-ce vrai Mme Rogue? Demanda ombrage en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

-j'ai eu un bon professeur et sans vouloir me vanter. En effet, j'ai un niveau de duel assez élever. Assez pour faire un duel avec un professeur. Dit elle en regardant fixement ombrage.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent bouche bées. Elle venait de provoquée leur professeur de dcfm en duel. Mais seuls quelques uns étaient inquiets car peu de monde savait que Lorie était enceinte. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Enfin pour le moment.

-vous battre contre quelque un de votre niveau ne serait-il pas risqué dans votre état?

Et voila, on y était. Ombrage venait de mettre tout les élèves au courant de la grossesse de la souveraine. Et là on pouvait être sur que avant la fin de la journée tout le château allait être au courant. Lorie savait en avance qu'elle serait la rumeur qui sera sur toute les lèvres: est-ce que Severus Rogue est le père de l'enfant? Car malgré le fait que severus ai une femme qui égayait ces journées, il restait l'impitoyable professeur de potion qui était toujours aussi froid et dure. Mais il était beaucoup plus impartial qu'autrefois.

-cela dépend, la personne que je combat peut croire qu'elle a un bon niveau alors que non. Mais je sais que tant que je serai enceinte, aucun professeur de n'acceptera de faire un duel contre moi. Non pas par égard pour moi. Mais pour l'enfant que je porte.

Ombrage la regarda avec un air mauvais mais ne continua pas dans sa lancée. Elle désigna un autre élève et les combat se succédèrent. Mais le plus spectaculaire de tous fut celui d'Hermione contre Drago. Il dura une bonne demi-heure et aucun des deux ne céda de terrain à l'autre. Mais à un moment Hermione fit un faux pas et trébucha. Drago jeta son sort juste avant et ne put rien faire en voyant le sort se diriger droit sur la brune. Quand soudain, juste avant que le sort ne touche Hermione, un mur de glace se plaça entre le sort et la jeune femme. Et le sort fut absorbé par la surface glacée. Tout le monde était étonné. Puis Hermione comprit et se dirigea vers lorie lorsqu'elle fut plus stable sur ces pieds. La jeune reine était assise par terre et on voyait bien qu'elle lutait pour ne pas sombrer. N'arrivant pas à tenir sur ces jambes, Drago la porta jusqu'au appartement de leurs professeur de potion suivit par Ron et Hermione. Sachant très bien que leur amie n'avait besoin que de repos. Par chance il était là et lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme il la porta lui-même sur le lit. Et lorsqu'il revint dans le salon il questionna ces élèves.

-Que c'est il passé? Voyant que personne ne répondit il continua. Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous tire les vers du nez pour savoir pourquoi Lorie est dans cet état?

-Elle a fait apparaître un mur de glace devant Hermione afin de la protéger d'un sortilège que lui lançait Drago pendant un duel que ombrage nous à imposé. Dit Ron calmement.

-Sachant que je n'aurais pu me protéger car j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Continua Hermione

-Et pour terminer, dit Drago d'un air blasé. La prof a fait la boulette de révéler que Lorie était enceinte. Tu peux être sur que l'école sera au courant avant la fin de la journée.

Severus regardât les 3 adolescents et leur demandât de partir. Puis il retournât près de Lorie. Elle était blanche, il la changea et la couvrit. Puis il retourna dans le salon afin de terminer le paquet de copies qu'il devait corriger pour le lendemain. 5 minutes plus tard, une série de coups sur la porte le sorti de ces pensées. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il tomba sur une professeur de métamorphose particulièrement en colère. Il la laissa entrer.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Dit elle en se retournant soudainement vers lui lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon. Vous savez très bien qu'elle est enceinte et que de ce fait, elle doit se reposer et non rester éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure.

-Minerva, je tiens à préciser que la santé de Lorie me préoccupe énormément et…

-vraiment? Dit Minerva avec un ton qui en disait long.

-Oui, sachez que jamais je mettrais sa vie ou celle de notre enfant en danger. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'elle ne dormais que quelques heures par nuit, je l'aurait obliger à dormir. Seulement sachez que couvre feu ou pas, je la forcerais à rentrer à 23 heures si jamais elle tarde à son bureau. Non Minerva, dit il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Lorie à besoin de temps le soir, non seulement pour faire ces devoirs mais aussi pour s'occuper des affaires du pays. Les matins où je l'aurais en cour, je la laisserais dormir sauf si c'est un devoir ou une potion essentiel pour ses examens. Celles qu'elle n'aura pas faite en cour, elle aura tout le temps de les faire pendant les vacances.

-Ce serai du favoritisme. Si Dolorès l'apprend, vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle fera tout pour vous virer tout les deux.

-Je crois que Pompom se fera un plaisir de la garder 2 ou 3 heures le matin à l'infirmerie pour surmenage dans ce cas.

Le professeur de métamorphose esquissa un léger sourire. En effet, le professeur de dcfm avait commencer à mettre un peu trop son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Et chaque personne de l'école (ou presque) avait un problème avec elle. Mais le couple ne s'attendait sûrement pas au coup foireux que leur fit Ombrage.

Afin de séparer le couple, elle avait épluchée le règlement de l'école et elle avait trouvée ce qu'elle voulait. L'article 685 alinéa 6 stipule que quelque soit la relation qu'un(e) élève entretient avec un professeur. Ils ont pour interdiction de vivre ensemble dans les mêmes quartiers. Et lorsqu'elle convoqua le couple dans le bureau du directeur afin d'appliquer le règlement. Le directeur ne put que s'incliner devant elle et Lorie dut retourner dans la tour des griffondor. Mais étant donné que l'on était de vendredi soir, ils auraient tous le samedi afin de transférer les affaires de Lorie. Cette soirée, cette dernière soirée ensemble avant d'être séparés ils la passèrent collé l'un à l'autre. Dans sa tête, la jeune femme se demandait comment elle allait supporter le fait de ne plus être constamment avec son mari. De le voir tout près mais sans pouvoir l'approcher de trop près ni le toucher. Quand à severus, son cerveau travaillait à plain régime afin de trouver une solution, mais il ne trouva rien.

Le lendemain matin, severus fut réveillé à 9 heures par des coups à la porte. Ils se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa femme sans la réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, se fut pour faire face à Dolorès Ombrage avec le directeur.

-c'est l'heure du déménagement. Dit elle en pénétrant dans le salon. Où est votre épouse?

-Elle dort et je vous défend de la réveiller car elle a besoin de sommeil et on ne rangera ses affaires que lorsqu'elle se réveillera et qu'elle aura mangée mais pas avant.

Ombrage accepta et ordonna que la griffondor ai rejoint la tour avant 15 heures et partit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Severus, dit Albus le regard un peu triste. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous deux. Mais je chercherais dans le règlement et dans les archives si il n'y a pas un moyen de vous réunir.

-Merci Albus.

Lorie se leva deux heures plus tard et après avoir rangé ses affaires et réduit sa valise, elle s'accorda un dernier et long baiser avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ne sachant pas quand serait le prochain. Puis doucement et avec regret, elle se détacha de son étreinte et sortit des appartements pour rejoindre la tour qu'elle avait quittée depuis le début de l'année. elle arriva dans son dortoir,elle posa sa malle toujours miniaturisée sur sa table de chevet et s'effondra en pleure sur son lit après avoir fermé les rideaux et jeté un sort d'insonorisation. Il est hors de question que les autres filles de sa chambre la voit faible à se moment. Se soir là elle ne vint pas dîner dans la grande salle tout comme severus qui lui était resté dans ses appartement et il épluchait minutieusement le règlement de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette toute blanche qu'il reconnu sans mal toqua à la fenêtre. Il reconnu l'écriture de son épouse et ce qui l'étonna fut la simplicité du message:

« regarde l'article 685 alinéa 7. Car je suis sur que tu es en train de lire le règlement.

Rdv demain sous le saule pleureur près du lac à 11h.

Je t'aime mon époux, mon amour, mon soleil, ma vie.

Ta femme Lorie Lily Rogue. »

À la fin de sa lecture il su que sa femme était bouleversée. Car le simple fait qu'elle ai alignée plusieurs mots doux étaient en général un signe de son état mental. Et il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il chercha ensuite la page de l'article en question. En le lisant une lueur de joie brilla brièvement dans les yeux onyx de l'homme. En effet c'était la suite de l'article qu'ombrage avait utilisé pour les séparer. Il disait que si jamais un couple marié élève/professeur existait, ils pouvaient passé trois dimanches ensemble à Poudlard dans des lieux strictement ouvert à l'ensemble des habitants du château(en d'autre terme, les couloirs, la bibliothèque etc..) par mois. Et un dimanche sur quatre où bon leur semble. Autant n'importe où dans le château qu'à l'extérieur. La suite de l'article disait également que durant le reste de la semaine, les époux n'avait le droit qu'a deux baiser discret par jour (en gros un pour le bonjour et un pour le au revoir.) ainsi qu'un léger "câlin" ( et le droit de toucher sans contrainte le ventre de la femme si jamais elle était enceinte.). Severus sourit légèrement. La séparation sera sans doute moins douloureuse maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de cet article.

* * *

alors qu'en pensé vous. suite au grand nombre de personne ayant mi une alarme sur cette fic et du peu de nombre de rewiews je ne metterais le prochain chapitre qu'apres avoir eu au minimum 5 nouvelles rewiew. cela ne vous garantira pas l'assurance d'avoir un nouveau chapitre après ces 5 commentaires mais j'estime qu'il en faut un minimum car cela permet de s'améliorer mais cela motive également. voila ce que j'avais a dire

chapitre suivant: 21- passé


	21. passé

coucou voila la suite que vous attendez bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21: passé

Voici maintenant deux mois que le couple se voyait chaque dimanche. La plupart du temps, ils se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque installés dans un bon fauteuil Lorie sur les genoux de son époux soit à discuter soit à lire silencieusement un livre et même mme Pince qui était bien stricte concernant la façon de se tenir ou du bruit ne leur dit rien ne voulant pas troubler se moment d'intimité qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule fois par semaine. Et bien entendu, ombrage était furieuse de leur bonheur. La jeune reine était maintenant enceinte de 5 mois et son ventre était bien arrondi et ce n'était pas rare de voir la jeune femme passer une main sur son ventre. Lors d'un dimanche de liberté total, Lorie Entra à minuit et une minute dans les appartements de son époux. Ayant mis, comme tous les soirs un sortilège d'alerte se réveilla. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon afin de voir qui avait le culot d'entrer chez lui en pleine nuit, il fut plus que surprit de voir sa femme.

-Que fais tu là Lorie? Si Ombrage savait que tu es ici, tu auras de gros ennuis. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être couchée depuis longtemps.

-Dois-je te rappeler mon cher époux que nous pouvons passer un dimanche sur quatre comme nous le souhaitons. Et c'est justement aujourd'hui. Je travaillai à mon bureau et vu l'heure, j'ai décidé de passer la nuit ici. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point dormir dans tes bras ma manqué.

Severus ne put rien répondre à cela et se contenta de l'emmener dans le lit et passé une bonne nuit de sommeil en compagnie de la femme de sa vie. Lorie pris une nuisette verte foncée dans l'armoire et se coucha contre le torse de son mari et s'endormie avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Severus regarda le visage serein de la jeune femme et il s'endormi. Severus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda son épouse dormir puis, il posa doucement une main sur le ventre rond et commença à le caresser. Quand tout à coup, il sentit un coup sous sa main. Il stoppa net et regarda le ventre étonné. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait également ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Il a commencé à bougé il y a deux jours. Et moi aussi la première fois ça ma surprise.

-Bonjour. Dit il en l'embrassant tendrement. C'est surprenant. Dit il en caressant de nouveau le ventre.

-Oui en effet, mais le bébé à l'air de savoir qui touche mon ventre car en général, il bouge lorsque Mione ou Drago posent leurs mains sur mon ventre alors que pour Ron, il ne bouge absolument pas.

-Ça c'est un bon bébé. Il sait déjà reconnaître les personnes qui sont fréquentables.

-Espèce de vil Serpentard.

-N'est-ce pas. Dit il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Tu voudrais savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

-Pour ma part non. J'aimerais avoir la surprise mais j'ai encore un mois pour y penser car ce n'est pas avant le 6ème mois de grossesse que l'on peut savoir le sexe du bébé. Dis tu voudrais faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Que dirais tu de prendre un bain à deux.

-Hmmmmm quelle idée tentante. Dit elle en l'embrassant.

Severus se leva et fit couler un bon bain bien chaud dans l'immense baignoire. Il y entra en premier puis sa jeune épouse se déshabilla et se glissa entre ses jambes et Severus en profita pour mettre ses mains sur son ventre et les laissa dériver.

-Et toi chéri? tu voudrais savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

-Il est vrai que j'aimerais savoir. Si c'est une fille je sens que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de la protéger contre tous ces blanc bec qui ne pense qu'à assouvir leurs désires.

-Je n'en doute pas Severus et je pense que je la protégerais également mais d'une façon peut être plus subtile.

-Comment cela?

-Severus même si je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle sera princesse et ne devra pas faire n'importe quoi. De ce fait, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne se fasse pas berner par les tactiques vicieuses des hommes en l'éduquant dans se sens.

-Que sais tu des tactiques vicieuses des hommes? Tu n'as eu aucunes relations amoureuses et sexuelles avant moi à ce que je sache.

-Tout ce que je connais vient de toi. Et tu es un Serpentard c'est bien suffisant. Et si c'est un garçon?

-Je lui enseignerais tout ce qu'il faut pour être en vrai don juan.

Lorie rigola de bon cœur à cette réplique. Mais ce qu'il disait était vrai en même temps. Un fille à hommes est considérée comme une fille facile tandis que si c'est un homme, c'est presque un héro.

-Severus?

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu connais presque tout de moi et de ma famille. Seulement, je me rend compte que je ne connais pas grand-chose de ta vie, de ta famille.

Elle sentit Severus se tendre lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase. Mais celui-ci se détendit et embrassa doucement le cou de la femme qu'il avait dans ses bras.

-Lorie, dit il en soupirant. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de mon passé.

-Je sais Severus. Mais si je te le demande directement aujourd'hui, c'est que je me demande comment tu réagira lorsque nos enfant te poseront la question.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma s'avouant en lui-même que sa femme avait raison. Il inspira profondément et commença son récit.

-Ma mère Eileen Marie Prince et elle était la descendante d'une des plus grande et ancienne famille de sorcier de France qui ont émigrés en Angleterre lors de la révolution française. Elle avait de très beau cheveux blonds bouclés. Et un sacré caractère. Un peu du style de ta mère. Elle alla à Poudlard lors de sa onzième année. Elle alla à serdaigle contrairement à toute sa famille qui avait été à Serpentard. Et malgré les nombreuses avances des élèves masculin durant ces 7 ans à l'école, elle n'était amoureuse que d'un seul homme. C'était un anglais qui avait également des origines françaises. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n'était pas sorcier et était d'une branche catholique assez stricte. Ne sachant pas que ma mère était une sorcière, il tomba amoureux de cette femme dont personne ne savait rien. Malgré les réticence des deux famille à leur mariage, il s'unirent en secret et vécurent heureux et libres pendant 6 ans. Bien entendu, ma mère avait caché son coté magique à mon père afin de ne pas être repoussé par ce dernier. Tout changea lors de mes 4 ans. Lorsque mes pouvoirs ont commencés à apparaître. Ma mère lui avoua son état de sorcière et mon père l'a très mal pris. Il commença à crier sur ma mère et moi sans aucune raison. Et lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère, il me frappait. Ainsi que ma mère lorsqu'elle tentait de me protéger. J'évitais de rentrer chez moi lors des vacances afin d'éviter à ma mère d'être battu à ma place et en général, je me rendais chez lucius. Seulement lors des grandes vacance je devais rentrer chez moi. Et en général je les passaient à l'extérieur avec ta mère. On discutait énormément. Surtout de livre sur l'année que nous venions de passé et ceux de l'année à venir. Je ne te le cache pas j'ai aimé ta mère. D'abord par amitié mais petit à petit, cette amitié c'est transformé en amour. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à ta mère et je me demande ce qui se serais passé si jamais je le lui avait dit. C'est pour cela que j'était furieux lorsque j'ai su que je devais être ton mari. Mais une chose c'est produite lors de ma 5ème année au mois de mars. Une attaque de mangemort avait eue lieue dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Malheureusement, c'était le quartier où mes parents vivait. Et depuis ce jour, ma mère fut kidnappée et mon père fut tué. Je n'ai plus jamais eue de nouvelle d'elle. Je me demande même si elle est encore en vie. Depuis ce jour, je suis rentré chez les Mangemorts afin de la retrouvée. Mais ce fut peine perdue puis, j'ai décidé, le lendemain de la mort de tes parents que je devais faire quelque chose. Alors je suis allez voir dumbledore et je suis devenu un agent double et professeur de potion. Lors de ta venue en première année je t'es reconnu immédiatement grâce à tes yeux. Ceux que j'avais aimés et tenté d'oublier pendant tant d'années. Pour la suite tu la connais autant que moi. Mais en tout cas si il y a bien une chose que je regrette, j'aurais aimé voir la tête de ton père lors de l'annonce de nos fiançailles.

-Tu es impossible, rigola Lorie toujours dans ces bras. Mais si jamais mes parents étaient toujours en vie, je ne serais peu être pas reine.

-Comment cela? Demanda Severus qui ne comprenait pas.

-Chez les sorciers, ce n'est pas forcément l'aîné mâle qui à la priorité mais c'est le parent royal qui décide qui sera le mieux placé pour diriger le royaume. Et dans l'une des lettres de mon père, j'ai appris que lors de leurs mort, ma mère était enceinte.

-Ton histoire aurait été bien différente si tes parents n'avaient pas été tués.

-Oui. Mais on ne le saura jamais.

Le couple sortit de la baignoire pour mangé et juste après, Severus enlaça doucement Lorie et commença à lui faire de légers baisers dans le cou se qui ne laissa pas la jeune femme indifférente. Il lui caressa d'abord son ventre puis remonta vers sa poitrine. Cette dernière avait grossi depuis le début de sa grossesse. Il l'emmena vers le lit et l'allongea dessus juste après l'avoir entièrement déshabiller. Lorie leva la tête vers cet homme qu'elle aimait. Severus se pencha sur les lèvres ainsi offertes, et y déposa un baiser langoureux, que les deux amants approfondirent, laissant ainsi leurs langues fusionner totalement. Le contact entre les deux corps brûlants de désir rendit les deux amants encore plus avides l'un de l'autre, encore plus ardents. Severus rompit alors le contact des leurs lèvres et, tout en embrassant son cou puis son buste, descendit lentement vers le téton gauche de Lorie, et le saisit entre ses dents, le mordillant légèrement, arrachant ainsi un petit cri de plaisir de sa partenaire, qui se cramponna à son épaule et y planta légèrement ses ongles. Face au plaisir qu'il provoqua, il redouble d'ardeur et, avec sa langue, titilla encore un instant le téton gauche puis se dirige vers le droit, sans rompre le contact humide avec la peau brûlante de la jeune

Femme, qui cambra les reins cous le plaisir… la langue de son professeur. Mais était il encore son professeur en cet instant? Il continua sa descente sur le ventre rond de son épouse pour terminer momentanément son périple sur le petit bouton de chair formé par son nombril.

Lorie ne put rien faire face à se plaisir qui la transportait plus loin que jamais. Étais-ce ces hormones de femme enceinte qui la faisait réagir ainsi? Elle ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexion car sa moitié arriva à un point plus que sensible de son anatomie. Et les décharges qui lui montait dans le dos étaient absolument divines. Severus titilla avec attention le clitoris de sa femme tout en glissant un doigt dans sa chaleur déjà humide. Il continua pendant quelque minutes mais juste assez pour évité que Lorie ne jouisse.

Il s'arrêta et approcha les fesses de sa jeune femme du bord du lit afin de la pénétrer sans appuyer sur son ventre. Il entra en douceur en elle et entama directement un rythme rapide et soutenu, au grand plaisir de Lorie. Il continua se rythme pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus ainsi que sa partenaire. Il se lâcha en elle puis il s'allongea à ces cotés.

Lorie se redressa légèrement sur un coude et regarda son époux.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'elle le regardait.

-J'essaye de t'imaginer en papa lorsque le bébé sera né.

-tu sais, je ne pense pas être comme mon père. Enfin après qu'il est su que ma mère et moi étaient sorciers. Et je dois dire que je ne sais pas moi-même comment je serais envers notre enfant. Mais pour toi, je te vois bien en maman qui cajole ses enfants à longueur de journée qui les surprotèges trop.

-Je ne pense pas. Dit elle en rigolant. J'ai appris durant le peu d'années que j'ai vécu, que l'absence ou le surplus de protection n'est pas bon pour des enfants. Mais on verra bien. On ne saura vraiment comment on se comportera que lorsqu'il sera là.

Lorie et Severus passèrent une journée tranquille dans les appartements du professeur de potion. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur le soir. Heureusement, les vacances de Pâques arrivent dans un mois et le couple rentrerait à spinner's end. Et la maison sera calme pour les révisions de la jeune femme.

* * *

chapitre 22: échographie.

alors d'apres vous, le bébé sera t-il un garçon ou une fille.


	22. échographie

coucou tout le monde voila la suite et j'èspère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 22: échographie

Le vendredi qui arriva, lorie arriva dans la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tant la journée de cour qui la réjouissait d'autant qu'elle commençait la journée avec 2 heures de dcfm. Non, ce qui la rendait heureuse c'était le fait que se soir elle allait rentrer chez elle à spinner's end avec son époux pour les vacance de Paques. Et ce détail n'échappa pas à Severus qui lui aussi se réjouissait des deux prochaines semaines où il pourrait être seul avec la jeune femme.

-bonjour tout le monde. Dit elle joyeusement en s'asseyant entre ron et ginny. Vous allez bien?

-Oui très bien et toi? Répondit la rouquine.

-plutôt bien. Mais je serais encore mieux se soir.

-On se demande bien pourquoi? Répondit Hermione avec un ton replis de sous entendu.

Lorie lui répondit par un sourire et commença à manger. Depuis peu, la future maman ne cessait de manger, de grignoter tout au long de la journée. Elle qui d'habitude ne le faisait jamais, mit cela sur le compte de sa grossesse. lorsque sa première assiette fut vide, elle regarda la table à la recherche de quelques chose.

-tu cherches quoi? Demanda Neville en le remarquant

-Je cherche des fraises. Dit simplement la jeune femme en continuant de fixer les différents plats sur la table.

-Lorie, commença hermione. On est en plein mois d'avril et ce n'est pas du tout la saison.

(oui je sais sa fait cliché le coup des fraises mais j'ai pas pu résister.)

-M'en fiche. J'ai une grosse envie de fraises. Enfin le bébé à envie de fraises. Accio fraises

-Lorie il n'y a pas de… commença ginny.

La rouquine faisait des yeux ronds. En effet car devant ses yeux un plats se leva de la table des serpentards et arriva devant la reine. C'était des fraises.

-J'hallucine.

Lorie sourit et en pris une. Mais juste avant de la mettre dans la bouche une voix l'interpella.

-Tu sais, si tu m'en avais demander gentiment je t'en aurais données. Dit drago en s'approchant.

-Elles sont à toi?

-Oui, c'est ma mère qui me les a envoyées et voici le mots qui était avec.

Drago,

Voici quelques fraise provenant de notre serre. Je sais que tu les aimes ainsi qu'une jeune femme enceinte qui risque d'en avoir envie.

Bien à toi, a ton parrain et à sa femme.

Narcissa malfoy

Lorie sourit et regarda le jeune homme.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle.

-je te les donne. Car dieu seul sais ce qu'une femme enceinte peu faire lorsqu'elle a une envie.

La jeune femme lui sourit et mordit dans le fruit juteux qui était délicieux. La jeune femme mangea presque tout le plat mais en garda quelques une pour plus tard. Elle était entrain d'en manger une lorsque la porte du cour de dcfm s'ouvrit. Mais à l'étonnement général, ce fut Dumbledore qui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour jeune gens. Entrez.

Tout les élèves s'installèrent à leur place en attendant ce que faisait le directeur ici au lieu du bonbon rose. Mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas car il préféraient largement le " vieux fou ''.

- Bien, commença le directeur. Votre professeur ne pourra pas vous faire cour aujourd'hui. Je vais donc la remplacer.

Tout les élèves sourirent et on put entendre quelques « ouai » discret provenant de certain griffondor. Dumbledore sourit et demanda le silence.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège du patronus. Ce dernier est un sortilège de défense utilisé principalement pour repoussé les détraqueurs. Il peut également être utilisé comme messager. Ce sort représente une force positive, il joue pour celui qui le réussi le rôle de bouclier. Les détraqueurs s'acharnent sur lui plutôt que sur le sorcier. Mais pour que cela marche, il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir. Pas n'importe lequel, un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Particulièrement puissant. Bien maintenant fermer tous les yeux. Le directeur attendit que chaque élèves les ferment avant de continuer. Concentrez vous. Explorez votre passé, laissez votre souvenir vous envahir. Oubliez tout le reste. Et prononcez l'incantation expecto patronum.

Toute la classe le répéta plusieurs fois.

- Maintenant ouvrez les yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes. Bien. Le patronus peut apparaître sous plusieurs forme. La première sous forme de vapeur. Cette forme reste quand même efficace contre les détraqueurs mais rien de plus. La seconde forme représente un animal. Cet animal représente la personne que vous êtes à l'intérieur de vous. Elle peut aussi représenté un être cher à votre cœur. Maintenant nous allons passé à la pratique. Qui parmi vous connais se sortilège?

Tout le monde regarda tout le monde. Personne ne semblait connaître ce sort. Puis calmement une main se leva.

- Miss Potter pouvez vous nous faire une démonstration.

Lorie acquiesça elle se leva et s'avança sur l'estrade elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège. Un filament argenté sortit de sa baguette et doucement un griffon se forma. Et se dernier au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il portait autour du coup un collier identique à celui que Lorie avait offert à Severus il y a quelques années. Le patronus réchauffa la salle d'une chaleur apaisante.

- miss Potter vous avez très bien réussi ce sortilège. 5 points pour griffondor

- Merci monsieur.

-qui peut dire à quoi correspond la forme du patronus de miss Potter?

Seul drago leva la main.

- monsieur malfoy

-le griffon ailé représente le courage et la sagesse. Mais pour une femme il représente aussi la protection envers ses enfants et la passion dans le couple. Et en général, si un être est très cher au lanceur du sort, il y a quelque chose qui rappelle cette personne. Dans ce cas présent, je pense qu'il s'agit du collier présent autour du cou du griffon.

- très bien monsieur malfoy, 5 points pour serpentard.

Le cour se termina calmement ainsi que tout les autres cours. La jeune femme terminait la journée avec potion. Le cour se passa sans aucun accident. À la fin du cour, Lorie attendit que tout les élèves soit sortit avant de s'avancer vers son époux. Elle allait s'asseoir sur lui lorsque d'un regard il l'en empêcha. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour en connaître la raison. Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Lorie soupira doucement afin que le bonbon rose ne l'entende pas. Mais malheureusement elle l'entendit.

- que vous arrive-t-il miss Potter? Qu'allez vous faire avant que je ne vous signale ma présence?

- c'est Mme rogue. Et voici ce que j'allais faire.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'avança vers son mari. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Bonjour mon chéri. dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus sourit et posa une main sur le ventre et le bébé bougea en sentant la main de son père.

- j'ai pris rendez vous pour lundi. Dit elle à Severus sans se préoccupé du bonbon. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je veux également savoir.

- savoir quoi?

- quelque chose qui ne vous regarde aucunement.

Severus lui avait parfaitement bien comprit de quoi parlait sa femme et cela le réjouissait. Il se leva et se dirigea avec lorie jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Et dans un léger pop, le couple transplana sur le palier de leur manoir. Ils entrèrent et la première pièce dans laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent fut leur chambre.

Trois jour plus tard, après de nombreuses galipettes dans de nombreuses pièces du manoir. Grâce à la poussé d'hormone qu'avait la futur maman, elle avait une folle envie de faire l'amour. Et ce tout au long de la journée. lorie et Severus arrivèrent à sainte mangouste. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la gynécologue. Cette dernière leur ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé à la porte.

-bonjour monsieur et madame rogue. Je vous en pris asseyez vous.

Les trois personnes discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis le moment tant attendu arriva. Lorie s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation et releva son pull et son t-shirt. Révélant son ventre bien rond. La gynécomage alluma le moniteur et mit la sonde sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- voulez vous savoir le sexe de l'enfant?

- oui s'il vous plait.

- très bien alors voila la tête, le corps les jambes. Votre bébé est en parfaite santé et bien proportionné pour 7 mois.

-alors? Demanda Severus de plus en plus impatient.

-félicitation à tout les deux. Dans 2 mois vous serez les parents d'une petite princesse.

Severus regarda sa femme qui souriait en regardant le moniteur. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Alors quand avez vous penser? s'il vous plait laisser moi un message sur ce que vous en penser meme si c une critique.

chapitre 23:la mère disparue.


	23. la mère disparue

coucou tout le monde. voila la suite que vous attendez tant. je suis pour le moment peiner de vous dire que la fic avance tres lentement car manque de temps.(et je c que seul les auteur qui sont dans le meme cas que moi ne rale pas) mais je vais essayer d'avancer au plaus vite ma fic. le plus dure n'est pas de trouver des idées. car j'en ai plain la tete. mais c'est de les écrire et d'en faire un chapitre assez long pour vous cher lecteurs qui aimez tant lire. donc voila la suite et bonne lecture a tous

* * *

**Chapitre 23: la mère disparue.**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de réviser la métamorphose dans la bibliothèque du manoir, la jeune femme fut tiré de sa concentration par son époux qui entra et qui lui tendit un parchemin.

-mon cœur, ceci vient d'arriver pour toi. Dit il calmement.

La jeune femme pris le parchemin perplexe. Que lui voulait le ministère un jeudi après midi? Car en général, ils étaient envoyés le matin. Elle le déroula doucement et regardât ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus sous le regard inquiet de Severus.

**_« Madame Rogue._**

**_Suite à la demande que vous avez effectuée dans notre département concernant Madame Eileen Rogue née Prince, J'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'elle est encore en vie et qu'elle habite dans son pays d'origine: la France._**

**_Vous avez ci-dessous son adresse. _**

**_Cordialement_**

**_Peter Jordan._**

**_Mme Eileen Prince_**

**_59 promenade Georges Clemenceau_**

**_85100 Les Sables d'Olonne_**

**_France »_**

La jeune femme sourit en lisant la lettre. Ce qui intrigua son mari.

- D'habitude lorsque tu reçois un hibou du ministère en pleine journée c'est mauvais signe et tu as une tête affreuse.

-Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent car c'est une bonne nouvelle. Dit elle en se levant. Et avant que tu ne me demande le pourquoi, sache que c'est une demande que j'ai faite pour toi et donc je vais devoir m'éclipsé pendant peut être un jour ou deux et lorsque je reviendrait tu auras peut être droit à une bonne surprise.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait?

- Tu verras bien. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher.

Severus la suivi et la vit tiré sa valise de dessous du lit ne voulant pas qu'elle se fatigue, il souleva lui-même la valise et la posa sur le lit.

-tu vas dans un endroit froid ou chaud?

-Il va faire un peu froid. Lui répondit elle calmement.

À sa réponse, severus obligea sa femme à s'asseoir sur le lit et commença a remplir sa valise. Cela lui prit une dizaine de minutes pour la remplir. Il ferma la valise et la rétréci. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme c'était changée. Elle avait mit un jean de couleur crème, un sous pull blanc ainsi qu'un pull blanc épais et des bottes fourrées. Puis elle l'embrassa sont mari avec passion.

Severus accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au portail et après un énième au revoir, elle transplana pour la France.

La jeune femme arriva dans une petite ruelle où l'on pouvait voir la plage. Elle aimait cette ville. Car lors de leur lune de miel, severus et elle avait passés 4 jours ici. Elle marcha deux minutes et s'arrêta sur le bord du remblais. Elle inspira à fond l'odeur de la mer, et du sable. Puis commençant à avoir froid, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel qui les avaient reçut. Elle prit le temps de s'installée et alla manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Vers trois heures, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée sur le parchemin. Elle était sur le bord de mer, elle était de couleur jaune clair et blanche. Très belle. Elle sonna et une domestique ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?

- Bonjour, je désirerais parler à Mme Prince. Demandât lorie dans un français parfait.

- Qui la demande?

- Lorie Potter, dites lui que c'est à propos de son fils.

- Mme Prince n'a pas d'enfant.

- Très bien alors dites lui que c'est à propos de Severus Rogue et que c'est très important.

- Veuillez patienter. Dit la domestique en s'éclipsant.

- Mme Prince va vous recevoir, annonça la jeune femme rousse en revenant au bout de 5 minutes. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle la conduisit dans un salon et dut attendre quelques minutes avant que la maîtresse de maison n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était blonde avec de très beaux yeux bleus. C'est a ce moment que lorie se dit que severus devait ressembler à son père sauf pour les lèvres. C'était les même que celles de sa mère.

-Bonjour Mme Prince, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je devais vous voir.

-Comment avez-vous connu mon fils? Demandât elle l'air sévère.

- La première fois c'était en tant que professeur de potion à Poudlard.

-Severus est professeur? Demandât elle surprise.

-Oui c'est un maître de potion et c'est un très bon professeur.

La maîtresse de maison indiqua à la jeune femme un fauteuil. Elles s'assirent et recommencèrent à parler.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir?

- Pour que Severus et vous puissiez vous retrouver et pouvoir vous revoir. Car il ne vous a pas revu depuis que vous avez été enlevée par les mangemorts.

En écoutant sa réponse, un doute s'insinua dans la tête de la blonde.

- Si mon fils est votre professeur, comment savez-vous que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années? Comment savez-vous que j'ai été enlevée par des mangemorts? Et si vous l'appelez par son prénom c'est que vous avez plus qu'une simple relation élève / professeur.

- Vous êtes aussi perspicace que lui. En effet, severus et moi avons plus qu'une relation conventionnelle à Poudlard. Et si je sais les raisons qui vous a séparés, c'est que c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- Quel genre de relation entretenez vous avec mon fils? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.

- Je suis, et ce depuis octobre dernier la femme de votre fils.

- Quoi? Mais… sans vouloir vous offensée vous devez avoir une vingtaine d'années d'écart?

- Oui c'est exact, cependant ni lui ni moi n'avons choisi d'être ensemble.

- Comment cela? Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu un mariage arrangé?

- Oui et non. En fait c'est que je suis la reine des sorciers et des sorcières d'Angleterre. Et en tant que telle, je n'ai pas eu la chance de choisir mon mari. C'est une potion qui fait en sorte que la personne royal sois mariée avec la personne qui la rendra la plus heureuse possible. Et vice versa. Et il c'est passé qu'apparemment, severus est l'homme de ma vie et moi la femme de sa vie. Et je dois avouer que malgré le fais que je doutais énormément de l'efficacité de la potion, je ne regrette rien aujourd'hui.

Puis elle passa par réflexe une main sur son ventre plat (elle avait mis un sort de dissimulation avant de venir) ce qui n'échappa pas à la mère de son mari.

- Vous portez son enfant. C'était une affirmation et non une question. Mais je croyais qu'il était amoureux d'une jeune femme lors de ses études à Poudlard?

- Oui, mais cette jeune femme n'a pas eu le choix elle n'ont plus. Elle a été choisi par la potion pour être la femme de mon père et ce jour là, cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que mes parents étaient ensemble.

Puis elle retira le sortilège. Et Eileen se leva.

- Puis-je? Demandât elle en approchant ses mains

- Bien sur. Répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

La future grand-mère posa doucement ses mains sur le ventre rond de sa belle fille. Et son regard dur se fit plus doux et fit un léger sourire en sentant un coup sous sa main.

- Avez-vous décidé de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille?

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Lorie. Dit elle en souriant. Et c'est une petite fille.

Les deux femmes parlèrent encore plusieurs heures puis Lorie rentra à l'hôtel pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain, lorie se rendit de nouveau chez Eileen. Cette dernière avait terminée ses valises pour son voyage en Angleterre. Lorie accompagna sa belle mère lors du transplanage. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le hall, severus, qui avait entendu quelque un entrer se doutait que c'était sa femme sortit du salon .

- Tu es déjà rentrée chér…

Il resta bouche bai devant la vision qui était devant ses yeux. Sa femme, ainsi qu'une femme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son adolescence.

- Bonjour Severus. Dit calmement sa mère

La suite au prochain chapitre.

* * *

voilaaaaaaaaa alors une petite review s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

chapitre 24: retrouvaille_  
_


	24. retrouvailles

bonjour a tous. je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir mi un chapitre plus tot. mais pour ceux qui sont des auteur comme moi savent que ce n'et pas toujours facile de poster regulierement de nouveau chapitre. enfin je met fin a votre attente et voici ce chapitre tant attendu.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 24: retrouvaille.**

-Bonjour Severus. Dit calmement sa mère.

-Mère? Demandât l'homme qui se demandait si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une hallucination.

-Oui c'est moi mon fils.

Severus ne dit rien et contemplât les deux femmes. Puis il se souvint d'une chose.

-C'était donc ça le parchemin que tu as reçu hier? Dit il en regardant sa femme.

-Oui, j'avais demandé au département des aurors de rechercher ta mère et j'espérais que si ils la retrouvait que des retrouvailles entre vous ai lieu. Mais avant de commencer si nous allions dans le salon. Nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Severus ne dit rien mais s'effaça afin de laisser passer sa femme et sa mère. Une fois bien installés dans fauteuil et canapé, la discussion reprit.

- Mère, commença severus. D'après les mangemorts qui vous avait enlevée, vous étiez morte. Alors comment…

-Comment ce fait il que je sois toujours en vie? Severus acquiesça. Lorsque j'ai été enlevée, les sorciers présents ne m'appelait que par le nom « moldu » donc lorsque je leur ai dit afin de peut être restée en vie, que j'était une sorcière ils ont fait des recherches qui durèrent plusieurs mois. À la fin de leur recherche voyant que je disait vrai, ils m'ont relâchée dans une rue déserte du chemin de traverse. Depuis ce jour, je suis retournée dans ma maison de vacance en France et je me suis dit que plus jamais je ne serais en contact de près ou de loin à la magie qui m'avait détruite.

Après avoir discuter plusieurs heures les trois personnes allèrent se couchés. Après avoir accompagné sa mère à une des nombreuse chambre d'amis, severus laissa sa mère se reposer et partit rejoindre son épouse dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra, la jeune femme venait de sortir de la douche. Elle avait les cheveux qui gouttaient légèrement. Elle portait un pyjama deux pièces violet foncé. Il s'approcha, l'enlaça tendrement et lui dit à l'oreille:

« Merci ma chérie. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Merci d'avoir retrouver l'une des quatre femmes que j'ai aimées et que j'aime.

- Quatre?

- Oui. Dit severus comme si c'était une évidence. Ma mère, ta mère, toi, et la petite princesse qui d'ici un mois ou deux ensoleillera notre vie.

-Je t'aime. Répondit tout simplement lorie en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Severus ne dit rien et se contenta de faire un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Puis il passa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama afin de caresser le ventre plus que rond de sa femme qui devenait plus belle jour après jour. Et il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme était magnifique depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait leur enfant. Et il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer sa femme avec leur fille dans les bras plus radieuse que jamais. Elle était vraiment faite pour être mère, même si des fois les moments seront dur a gérer avec toutes les choses qu'elle a et qu'elle aura a faire: s'occuper de leur fille (avec bien entendu son aide) son travail en tant que reine, son travaille en tant qu'étudiante (car la jeune femme avait décider de continuer ses études après Poudlard). Et bien entendu il faudra qu'elle garde des moments pour elle, pour eux. Mais la seule chose qui l'épatait tellement, c'était que grâce à cette jeune femme sa vie si terne et dure, est devenu beaucoup plus douce et heureuse. Sa maison était plus coloré et bientôt, elle serait remplit de vie grâce à une petite fille. Sa fille, leur fille.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? Demanda severus toujours le menton posé sur la tête de sa femme. Pourquoi l'as-tu recherchée?

-Tu sais que tu poses une question idiote là. Dit lorie en relevant la tête avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une femme n'a-t-elle pas le droit de faire un cadeau à son mari sans aucune raison valable. Tout comme toi lorsque tu m'offres des fleurs de temps en temps pour me faire plaisir.

Severus sourit et secoua la tête et se dirigea avec son épouse vers le lit. Mais lorsque lorie s'assit et courba légèrement le dos elle fit une légère grimace qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

-Ton dos te fais mal? Dit il en s'approchant.

-Oui un peu. Il faut dire qu'avec la miss, je force sur mon dos.

-Retire ton haut et allonge toi sur le coté. Dit il en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

En voyant le tube d'huile qu'il venait de sortir, elle déboutonna son haut, le retira et le sera contre sa poitrine afin de ne pas avoir froid. Puis elle se mis sur le coté. Severus frotta ses mains avec de l'huile afin qu'elles ne soient pas froides lorsqu'il les posera sur son dos. Le massage fit un bien fou à la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller au bien être qui l'envahissait. Severus avait des mains fantastiques et la douleur se dissipa rapidement. Et sous ces douces caresses, elle s'endormit doucement. Severus le remarqua mais continua de masser sa femme jusqu'à ce que l'huile soit entièrement entrée dans la peau de la future maman. Puis, il lui remit son haut et la mit sous la couverture. Lorsqu'il se mit lui aussi dessous, lorie trouva naturellement sa place sur son torse. Et Il put sentir le coup que sa fille donna contre sa hanche. Il s'endormit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin Lorie se réveilla vers 10h et bien entendu, son homme était levé depuis un moment car la place à coté d'elle était froide. Elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre, ses chausson et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où elle entendit des voix. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle vit sa belle mère et son mari en train de discuter tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Eileen, vous avez bien dormi ? Demandât-elle en s'avançant.

-Très bien, merci Lorie. Répondit elle.

-Bonjour severus. Dit elle en embrassant légèrement l'homme aux cheveux de jais avant de s'asseoir à coté de se dernier et de commencer à manger.

-Eh bien je vois que les bonnes manières des familles nobles sorcières ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient de mon temps. Dit soudainement Eileen après quelques minutes de silence.

-De quoi parler vous mère?

-Eh bien il est de coutume de s'habiller correctement pour les repas.

-Sachez Eileen que je n'ai jamais été éduquée de cette façon. Durant mon enfance chez mon oncle et ma tante, j'ai été élevé dans l'ombre. Je n'était qu'une fille indésirable sous leur toit et je n'ai jamais été aimée. Ce n'est qu'à mes 11 ans que j'ai pus vivre comme une jeune sorcière à peu près normale.

-Comment cela à peu près? Demanda Eileen.

-Et bien l'une des première chose qu'il voyait sur moi c'était ma cicatrice. Et j'était celle qui avait survécu à l'éclair vert. Mais grâce aux amis que je me suis fait, je suis devenue par la suite une jeune fille comme les autres jusqu'à ma troisième année. c'est cette année là où j'ai appris que j'était la dernière héritière de l'un des co-fondateur de Poudlard qui était également Godric Griffondor. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décider de devenir reine et d'essayer de diriger de mon mieux ce peuple. De changer les mentalités concernant les sorciers nés moldu. Car ils ne sont en rien inférieurs aux sorciers de sang purs comme ils aiment s'appeler. Et je pense sincèrement que c'est tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent qui a fait celle que je suis devenue et qui m'a permit de prendre des décisions qui ont rendu mon peuple heureux et prospère. Le fait que je n'ai pas reçu une éducation de monarque montre que quelque soit l'éducation reçu, on peut réaliser de grandes choses.

-Et pour votre enfant? Demandât Eileen.

-En ce qui concernera l'éducation de nos enfants, je ne leur donnerai pas d'éducation spécifique. Je les élèverais comme bon me semblera tout en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas des enfants comme les autres et qu'ils ont et auront des obligations. Seules les bonnes manières que je jugerais utile leurs seront apprises. Et si il doivent faire des erreurs, ils les feront mais après, il devront faire face à leur responsabilité.

-Tu es en accord avec ce qu'elle dit mon fils? Dit elle en se tournant vers son fils avec un léger espoir qu'il soit d'accord avec elle.

-Oui mère. Je suis d'accord avec Lorie en ce qui concerne l'éducation de nos enfants. Et je connais la façon d'éduquer des enfants dans les familles sorcières nobles d'Angleterre et lorsqu'une chose n'est pas apprise correctement dès la première fois, c'est des repas sautés, des coups de ceintures ou de canne ou bien un séjour de quelques jours dans les cachots. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas contesté cette méthode pour mon filleul alors pour mes enfants, il en est tout simplement hors de question.

Eileen comprit que les méthodes d'apprentissages étaient bien différentes que celles de France et ne dit plus rien concernant ce sujet.

-Comment allez vous l'appeler? Demandât la femme blonde.

-Lorie et moi-même avons décidés de ne révéler le nom de notre fille que lorsqu'elle sera née.

-Vous avez trouvez trouvé au moins?

-Bien sur, nous en avons même trouvés plusieurs. Mais je pense que le choix définitif du prénom ne se fera qu'à la naissance car nous ne sommes pas tout à fait d'accord sur se choix.

-Je comprend. Le choix d'un prénom est souvent difficile.

Lorie et Severus proposèrent à Eileen de resté habiter à Spinner's end et elle accepta avec plaisir. Les vacances se terminèrent ainsi que le 6ème mois de grossesse de Lorie. Et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus envie que sa fille naisse. D'une part elle verrait enfin ce petit bout de chou mais la deuxième raison est qu'elle pourra enfin retourner vivre dans les appartements de son mari grâce à un autre article écrit par son aïeux sur les couples élèves/professeurs qui ont un heureux évènement. Et cela la réjouissait énormément. Et c'est le cœur plus léger que la jeune femme retourna à l'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. alors qu'en avez vous pensez? allez un petit com sa ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.

chapitre 25: révélation et aide amoureuse.


End file.
